LIBRO 5: Harry Potter y Los Dos Cofres
by CaMiLa GrAnGeR
Summary: *Capitulo 4*... disculpen la demora pero..." Weno... k les puedo decir...? viene cosas nuevas (¬¬) mejor leanlo...
1. "Extranos Sucesos"

****

Harry Potter y los dos cofres

Por: Camila Granger

Capítulo I : Extraños sucesos

__

Harry: 

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Espero q' los muggles te estén tratando bien, 

aunque si no es así, tu perfectamente podrías

mencionarles a Hocicos cuando te prohiban cosas.

Te tengo una buena noticia: mamá habló con Dumbledore

para ver si podías venir, dijo q' sí!, aunque luego le dijo q' 

no usáramos ningún medio mágico para ir a buscarte, 

dice q' es por seguridad... q' raro!

Pero no te preocupes porque mi papá se consiguió un 

auto muggle, muy normal en sentido muggle sin nada mágico, en 

el ministerio.

Te iremos a buscar este jueves 3 de agosto, quieran o no los

muggles a si es q' no te preocupes en contestarme y yo supongo

q' tu querrás venir ¿verdad?. Ok, entonces... ten listas tus cosas 

para ese día, ya q' con mi papá no tenemos idea a q' hora 

llegaremos a tu casa, así q' porfa estate atento.

Invité también a Hermione a mi casa pero me dijo q' vendría

más adelante, ¡La nombraron prefecta! imagínate como andará

fanática de las reglas y se pondrá más mandona q' nunca! 

Bueno... será.

¿sabes? Fred y George ya casi no salen de su habitación, están 

muy misteriosos, casi ni hablan con nosotros. Me imagino q' es 

por lo de los "Sortilegios Weasley", no tengo idea si, de donde 

habrán sacado dinero, si lo perdieron todo en las apuestas con 

ese sinvergüenza de Bagman. Prefiero no meterme esta vez.

Oye, supongo q' te habrás preguntado esto: No ha habido ninguna 

señal de Quien – tú – sabes, este silencio según mi papá pone 

nervioso al ministerio. Creen q' está planeando algún ataque.

Supongo q' ya te aburrí con tantas palabras, no te aburro más, 

ni siquiera había escrito tanto en "historia de la magia". Creo q'

es el aburrimiento.

Nos vemos el jueves, q' te vaya bien hasta entonces.

****

Ron 

Pd: Espero q' te guste mi regalo (Fred y George colaboraron en

él), también hay uno de mi mamá.

Espero también q' Errol haya logrado llegar.

Harry abrió entusiasmado un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel café, en su interior había un hermoso pastel de chocolate con la frase "Felices 15 años" escrito con unas finas líneas de crema, dejó el paquete aun lado aguantándose las ganas de coger un pedazo y tomó el regalo de Ron, era un caja llena de "Sortilegios Weasley": muchas varitas de pega, una bolsita de caramelos _longuilinguos _y algunos sobrecitos con galletas de canario, también había una cajita de cubitos envueltos en un papel azul brillante: "chicle pega pega". "Ha de ser algún nuevo invento" – pensó Harry. Quien decidió preguntarles a los gemelos de q' se trataba su nueva creación en vez de probarlos en Dudley y contemplar el resultado en cual sería muy gracioso.

Harry ya muy cansado, dejó los obsequios y las tarjetas de sus demás amigos (Hermione, Sirius y Hagrid) sobre la cómoda, se sacó los anteojos y se echó a dormir en un profundo y agradable sueño.

Una hermosa mañana aparecía en Privet Drive, unos tibios rayos de sol penetraban las cortinas del cuarto de Harry, dándole a él en los ojos. Harry despertó, se fregó sus hermosos ojos verdes con los puños por la luz, veía muy borroso, tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de noche y se los puso; luego abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gran bostezo de flojera y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a darse una ducha. Ya limpio y vestido Harry bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Ahí, como todas las mañanas de verano, estaba Tío Vernon igual que siempre: un hombre muy robusto, con un bigote muy marcado y un rostro sonrojado, enfrascado en su periódico y quejándose de las malas noticias con gruñidos. Tío Vernon al ver a Harry lanzó otro gruñido también de desaprobación. Dudley, mirando como estúpido ("es la única cara que tiene") la televisión con sus pequeños ojos de cerdito mientras comía un gran plato de manzanas picadas con yogurt diet (Dudley aún seguía a dieta, había logrado bajar uno que otro kilo pero seguía muy gordo aún) y tía Petunia el preparaba el café de tío Vernon con los labios fruncidos y de vez en cuando estirando su largo cuello para espiar por la ventana a los vecinos... Sí, era una mañana normal en la casa de los Dursley, y según los Dursley sería mucho más normal si Harry no estuviera ahí. 

- Ahí tienes – dijo tía Petunia de mala gana dejando un vaso de leche fría y un plato con un par de tostadas frente a Harry. A él ya no le hacían seguir la dieta con Dudley, ya que al enterarse de que su primo seguía aún el régimen, se acordó de Sirius, al igual que Ron, y les dio un pequeño discurso amenazador (obviamente algo sarcástico) a los Dursley, también aprovechó de pedir que dejaran salir a Hedwig, enviar cartas y poder hacer sus tareas del Hogwarts sin ninguna molestia. Estas vacaciones no habían sido tan terribles hasta ahora según Harry, solo un poco aburridas.

Mientras comían Harry se acordó de la carta de Ron...

- Eh... tío Vernon – tío Vernon respondío con un gruñido – este jueves vendrá mi amigo Ron, ya sabes... de _Hog_... de... mi colegio e iré a su casa.

Ese comentario hizo que Dudley levantara la cabeza de que estaba sumergida en el segundo plato de manzanas y puso cara de susto.

- ¡NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS ANORMALES VOLVERÁ A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA! – vociferó tío Vernon mientras su rostro adquiría un color rojo - ¡NO DESPUÉS DE LO DEL AÑO PASADO! 

- Yo lo siento mucho tío pero igual vendrán – Harry dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa – vendrán en un auto _mug... _normal, no destruirán la cocina. 

- ¡Pero no quiero que ninguna de esa... esa gente entre a mi casa! – aclaró tío Vernon - ¡solo tocarán el timbre, tú tomarás tus cosas y se irán! 

- Vale – respondió Harry que ya había terminado su desayuo y se paró de la mesa para subir a su pieza, fijándose en la estúpida expresión de Dudley entre asustada y nerviosa.

Harry subió la escalera hacia su habitación, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer y terminar con las tareas le daba lata, especialmente con la de pociones "Identificar los 15 venenos más mortales, sus únicos antídotos y los ingredientes de cada uno" , decidió leer el libro que Hermione le había regalado hoy en la noche "Hechizos y Contrahechizos por el profesor Vindictus Viridian", era ese libro que había visto Harry la vez que fue a Diagon Alley con Hagrid, el libro donde salián todo tipo de "venganzas", Harry leyó con mucho interés, al llegar a la madriguera tenía que mostrarle este libro a Ron. Para estar prevenidos contra Malfoy este año y los siguientes. Había todo tipo de hechizos, algunos que Harry ya sabía como el de piernas de gelatina, pero otros completamente nuevos como el de: ojos turnios, el de eructar sin parar o el de nariz moquienta.

Un día antes de que Ron pasara por él, Harry decidió terminar con los deberes para no estar ocupado en casa de su amigo, logró hacerlo aunque costó mucho encontrar uno de los antídotos. Solo le faltaba la tarea de Astronomía que tendría que hacer con luna llena la cual no aparecería hasta dos semanas más. 

Harry terminó muy de noche de arreglar sus cosas para el otro día, dejando solo las cosas que necesitaría para mañana. Luego se acostó costándole nada conciliar el sueño por el agotamiento...

TUUUUUUU TUUUUUUUU – TUUUUUUUUU TUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Harry despertó de golpe, ¿¡qué demonios hacía tanto ruido!?, Harry tomó sus anteojos y se levantó de la cama; al mirar por la ventana sus dudas quedaron resueltas: afuera, a las 9 de la mañana, el Señor Weasley y Ron esperando en pequeño auto blanco.

Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la casa, sin cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Eh, Ron! – le llamó Harry- 

- ¡Hola Harry! – respondió Ron - ¡Papá despierta, Harry ya salió! – El señor Weasley estaba durmiendo en el asiento del chofer, al escuchar el llamado de Ron se despertó de un sobresalto. 

- Ah?... mmmmm... ¿Qué? – murmuro el señor Weasley – Ah... hola Harry! 

- Hola Sr. Weasley... ¿Cómo es que llegaron tan temprano? 

- Este... bueno, pasa que no sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos tomaría llegar, a si es que salimos de la casa a las cinco de la mañana, creo que exageramos un poco. – le respondió Ron – creíamos que eran mas de... – miró el reloj – cuatro horas de viaje. 

- Bueno Harry, mejor así, ve a buscar tus cosas y vámonos, ve y ayúdale hijo. 

- Sí, papá

Los chicos entraron a la casa directo a la habitación de Harry, en el trayecto de vuelta se encontraron con Dudley en la escalera, que al ver a los dos amigos, se apreto su enorme trasero con sus gordas manos y subió corriendo las escaleras sin antes dar un gran tropezón con un escalón cayéndose de hocico al piso. Harry y Ron tuvieron que aguantarse la risa o tirarían el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig al suelo (que en ese momento estaba en busca de ratones quien sabe donde).

Salieron de la casa, guardaron el equipaje en el portamaletas, subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha hacia "la madriguera".

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado Harry? – preguntó el señor Weasley. 

- Mmmmm... bien en lo que se puede con los Dursley, este verano no estuvieron tan terribles – dijo Harry guiñandole un ojo a Ron. 

- Ya veo – dijo el señor Weasley que siguió manejando sin tomar atención a la conversación de los chicos.

- En la carta me dijiste que no ha habido asesinatos o desapariciones ¿verdad?

- No, nada. Mi papá dice que el ministerio se pone nervioso con eso, ya que los mortífagos podrían estar planeando un nuevo golpe.

- Mmmm... hablando del ministerio... ¿cómo está Percy? ¿cómo reaccionó con la muerte del señor Crounch?

- Eh... al principio estaba muy deprimido. Nos mencionaba todos los grandes actos del Sr. Crounch durante su vida – Ron dio un suspiro – "...El señor Crounch hizo esto, el señor Crouch hizo aquello..." ¡nos tenía locos! Pero hace dos semanas llegó una noticia que se convirtió en nuestra peor pesadilla (refiriéndose a mí y a mis hermanos) y a uno de los grandes sueños de Percy... ¡Lo nombraron director de su departamento!, ahora anda enfrascado en libros de idiomas. Ahora el muy "sabio" cada vez que nos reunimos a comer nos habla o a gritos o a gruñidos o a gemidos, que según el es troll, sirenio o duendigonza... uff!

¡Por favor Harry no menciones nada sobre el ministerio delante de él! – le rogó Ron en tono desesperado.

- Vale, no te preocupes, no diré nada – Ron dio un suspiro de alivio.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron hablando de quidditch, el deporte que todo el mundo mágico seguía y el mejor deporte del mundo según Harry. Ron estaba muy entusiasmado ya que los Chudley Cannons habían logrado ubicarse en la séptima posición en la tabla y también había escuchado que Oliver Wood, el ex capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, de ahora en adelante iba a jugar de titular en su equipo, ya no estaría en la banca. Luego el viaje siguió muy silencioso hasta que el señor Weasley rompió el silencio al llegar a una ciudad en el camino...

- Esto es fascinante!, mira Ron esos carteles que cambian de imagen, usan _elecricidad _("electricidad Sr. Weasley")según he escuchado y mira que chistoso esas cosas altas con lucecitas de colores! – exclamaba el señor Weasley muy emocionado. 

- ¡¡Señor Weasley deténgase!! – grito Harry y el auto paró de golpe haciendo que Ron se golpeara la cabeza con el asiento delantero. 

- Ouch! Harry, ¿Por qué le dijiste que detuviera? – dijo molesto sobándose la cabeza. 

- Es que el semáforo, esas cosas altas que cambian se color – explicó Harry al ver la cara de incomprensión de Ron – está en luz roja. 

- ¿Y? – preguntó sin entender 

- Que cuando un semáforo tiene la luz en rojo, significa alto. Es un método _Muggle _para dirigir el tránsito. ¿ve señor Weasley? el semáforo cambio a luz verde, eso significa que siga. 

- ¡¡Fascinante!! – dijo el señor Weasley como incrédulo.- Los _muggles _se las arreglan muy bien sin magia!!

Harry ya tenía mucha hambre, no había tomado desayuno, ya llevaban más de tres horas de viaje cuando el señor Weasley les avisó:

- Chicos... estamos por llegar – el señor Weasley dobló hacia la derecha y entró a un camino de tierra, rodeado de campo, doblaron en un montón de desviaciones, que ya a Harry le pareció imposible tratar de recordar el camino, Harry abrió la ventana del auto y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que se había mareado con tanta vuelta, cuando atrás de unos árboles, divisó "la madriguera". Seguía igual que siempre, enorme, con todas esas chimeneas y pisos agregados sostenidos con magia (al menos Harry así lo creía), un jardín cubierto de maleza y una pequeña huerta, por ahí se podián ver algunos gnomos de jardín corriendo entre las plantas.

La señora Weasley, una mujer rechoncha, bajita pero muy bondadosa y simpática, alimentaba a las gallinas en el jardín, al ver llegar el auto se sacudió las manos para tirar los últimos granos de maíz y se dirigió hacia el auto, besó a su marido en la mejilla que ya había bajado del auto y luego se acercó a los chicos para hacer los mismo.

- Harry, querido – dijo cariñosamente – qué gusto que estés aquí!, no los esperaba tan pronto. 

- Hola señora Weasley, gracias – respondió Harry algo avergonzado por el gran abrazo. 

- Ron, hijo, ¿por qué no ayudas a Harry a llevar sus cosas? – le preguntó su madre. 

- Ok, mamá.- dijo ayudando a Harry a sacar su equipaje del portamaleta.

Llevaron el baúl hacia la pieza de Ron de la misma forma que lo habían hecho en Privet Drive, uno de cada lado, pasaron por la cocina y subieron la escalera hasta llegar a una puerta que decía igual que el año pasado: "Cuarto de Ronald", entraron y tiraron el baúl al piso bruscamente por el peso. La habitación seguía igual de como Harry la había conocido: llena de posters, volantes y otras cosas de los Chudley Cannons, solo había una pequeña diferencia, en la mesita de noche de Ron había una foto en un marco naranjo de él con sus mejores amigos, Harry y Hermione. Al parecer la habían sacado de sorpresa ya que ninguno de los tres estaba posando.

- La tomó Percy... – dijo Ron que vio que Harry miraba la foto – ...después de la segunda prueba del torneo. ¿Ves? estamos mojados. 

- Sí... – ese era el momento en que a Harry le estaban a punto de entregar los puntajes de la prueba.Contemplaba la foto donde la gente se movía e iba y salía del marco. Se fijo también que la imagen de Ron que de vez en cuando miraba sin mucho gusto a Krum que estaba en una esquina del la foto. 

- Y... ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Ron 

- Mmmmm, no lo sé – derrepente Harry le sonó el estómago, Ron lo miró con risa, Harry se sonrojó - ¿no quieres algo de comer? 

- Sí, porfa! – dijo desesperado.

Bajaron hacia la cocina donde estaba una pecosa y menuda pelirroja, que tomaba un vaso de agua. Al ver a Harry se sonrojó levemente y tiró el resto de agua al lava vajillas. 

- Ho... hola Harry – dijo la pelirroja algo menos sonrojada. 

- Hola Ginny – le saludó Harry. 

- Yo los dejo – dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina con la cabeza mirando al piso. 

- Creo que alguien se puso nerviosa...- se burló Ron con una sonrisa, Harry lo miró serio- ya... no te enojes, era una bromita. ¿qué quieres de comer? 

- Cualquier cosa que sea comestible – dijo Harry que tomaba un trozo de pastel que Ron le entregaba. 

- Mmmm, e'to 'ta mu' weno – bramó Harry. 

- "Osvio" si mi mamá lo hizo pues. 

- E' cierto.- afirmó

Ron y Harry se pasaron la primera semana paseando por los alrededores de la casa o jugando quidditch cuando por algunas horas los gemelos decidían salir de su habitación a respirar o relajarse un rato. Ya a una semana de que Harry estuviera con los Weasley, durante el desayuno 5 lechuzas de distintos colores entraron por la ventana de la cocina, cada una con una carta.

Era la carta de Hogwarts, con la dirección exacta de su destinatario y su acostumbrado escudo: una Gran "H" rodeada de los animales correspondientes a cada casa y el sello de cera color púrpura.

Harry abrió la carta como todos los demás:

__

Estimado Señor Potter:

Le recordamos que el día 1 de septiembre

se iniciará un nuevo año escolar, el tren a

Hogwarts saldrá desde la estación King's Cross 

desde el andén 9 ¾ a las 11:00 horas. También

le recordamos que los alumnos de tercero en

adelante están autorizados para ir en determinados

fines de semana a Hogsmeade.

Adjunto a la nota viene la lista de últiles que 

necesitará este año y el boleto para el tren.

Saluda Atentamente

Profesora Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora.

Harry desdobló la carta adjunta donde aparecía la lista de los textos que necesitaría este curso y algunos otros objetos como un nuevo caldero, este más grande y...

- Ron! este año también tenemos que llevar una túnica de gala – le dijo Harry que esperaba una reacción no muy contenta de parte de Ron, y no se equivocó... 

- Si, ya me fije – dijo sin ganas 

- Oh! a Ronnie le da vergüenza usar su túnica? – comentó Fred burlón. 

- Cállate ¿si? – respondió más molesto aún. 

- Vamos Ron! no puede ser tan malo, quizás este año tengas alguna sorpresa ¿verdad chicos? – dijo Harry mirando a Fred y George 

- Ah?... ah... sí, sí, una gran sorpresa – añadió George, guiñandole un ojo a Harry. 

- ¿De que hablan ustedes, eh? – preguntó Ron 

- ¿Nosotros? 

- No si yo – dijo Ron – obvio que ustedes! 

- Nada, nada, nadita. 

- Y... Ron ¿cuándo va a venir Hermione? – preguntó Harry, Ron pareció recuperar el ánimo 

- Mmmmm, no sé, dijo que vendría pero no sé cuando. Parece que iba a salir de vacaciones con sus padres al extranjero o algo así. 

- Cierto!, dijo que iría a...a... no me acuerdo. – agregó Harry

No hablaron más y se fueron a las jugar quidditch con los gemelos a unas colinas cercanas para que ningún _muggle _los viera volando y como siempre tuvieron que jugar con manzanas o naranjas en vez de _quaffles, bludgers o una snitch _para que si se escapaban, no armar ningún lío y se iban turnando usar la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Harry y Ron estuvieron discutiendo sobre el equipo de quidditch ya que como Oliver Wood ya no pertenecía al equipo porque se había graduado, Ron había pensado entrar en el equipo y contaba con el apoyo de Harry y sus hermanos ya que no estaría nada mal tres Weasley en el equipo...

- Ron tienes que aprovechar! – le decía Fred 

- Si, Ronnie ¡Poder de los Weasley en el equipo! – agregó George 

- Además tu juegas muy bien quidditch – le animaba Harry. 

- Y además... con esas manos que tienes nadie podría echar ninguna _quaffle_ a los aros – se burló George 

- Oye! 

- Era un comentario, sorry 

- Si... bueno, por mientras practiquemos. – y así lo hacían, los gemelos ya habían terminado sus asuntos según ellos, y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo bien y aprovechar al máximo su último año con ellos. Que como se sabe, ellos planean tener su propia tienda de bromas al salir de Hogwarts, aunque fueran contra los deseos de su mamá, ella quería que trabajaran en el ministerio como Percy. 

La tarde fue avanzando rápidamente, o tal vez se pasó tan rápido ya que se la pasaron muy bien, y como se dice que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno

se dirvierte, no tuvieron niguna duda al respecto. A medida que se oscurecía se les hacía cada vez más difícil ver, entonces decidieron bajar a la casa. Muy cansados, solo con mucha hambre y ganas de dormir los chicos entraron a la cocina. Una muy grata sorpresa los esperaba, una chica de pelo café claro muy enmarañado y ojos castaños pero con una sonrisa muy linda que existía en ellla desde el curso pasado:

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Ron con una sonrisa 

- Holas – saludó la chica con otra sonrisa, esta vez muy hermosa, la reducción en los dientes de Hermione ya era muy evidente. Todos la saludaron. 

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Harry. 

- En la tarde – respondió ella – Ginny me dijo que estaban jugando y preferí esperarlos aquí. 

- Bueno chicos, nos alegramos por este feliz encuentro pero... – decía Fred 

- ...El deber nos llama! – continuó George, luego se fueron hacia su habitanción depidiendose de los tres amigos.

Era muy agradable estar ahí los tres conversando como lo hacían en Hogwarts, con tantas ganas como no lo habían hecho hace tiempo, recordando años pasados, hablando sobre sus actividades durante el verano, Hermione les contó que había ido a Bulgaria a visitar a Viktor por un tiempo lo que causó una expresión de desagrado de Ron que al menos solo Harry notó, el año pasado el curso anterior a Ron no le había agradado mucho Krum, Harry se preguntaba por qué, ya que el pelirrojo admiraba mucho al famoso buscador de la selección Búlgara de quidditch, al menos eso fue en el mundial, Viktor seguiría escribiéndole a Hermione y ella haría lo mismo, se la había pasado muy bien y él le dijo que como ya había terminado Durmstrang podría ir a visitarla durante el año, Hermione contaba esto con el rostro tan colorado como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la tarde.

- Ron me dijo que te hicieron prefecta – comentó Harry 

- Sí – respondió emocionada y algo menos sonrojada – me llegó una carta de la Profesora McGonagall en julio, "Por mi buen rendimiento" – dijo orgullosa 

- Era obvio – dijo Ron como si nada – hubiera sido algo muy raro si no te hubieran nombrado prefecta, pero... porfa Hermi! Qué no se te suba a la cabeza, como a Percy! 

- ¿Desde cuándo me dices Hermi, eh? – preguntó ella 

- No lo sé, se me ocurrió – dijo ruborisándose 

- Bueno don't worry, no pienso actuar como Percy – dijo decidida – sería muy... aburrido, _Ronnie_. 

- ¿Y si te toca quitarle puntos a Gryffindor? – preguntó Harry 

- ¡No había pensado en eso! – exclamó preocupada, Ron ponía una expresión igual a la de Hermione – chicos please, no se metan en tonteras o no me perdonaría quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. 

- Trataremos – dijeron los dos. 

- ¿Y... hicieron sus deberes? – preguntó Hermione esperando una respuesta negativa de los dos. Hermione puso cara muy sorprendida cuando los chicos le respondieron lo contrario de lo que ella pensaba. 

- Piensas que seguimos siendo esos chicos inmaduros e irresponsables de antes, eh? – preguntó Ron con el seño fruncido. 

- Sí, lo admito. Me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijeron. – dijo la chica. 

- Solo nos falta la de astronomía, pero supongo que a ti también te falta esa – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione. 

- Eh...- Hermione no quería admirtirlo pero tampoco la había hecho, se avergonzó mucho de no haber aprovechado la primera luna llena del verano para hacer la tarea... – tampoco la he hecho – contestó al final, viendo la expresión maliciosa en el rostro de Ron y Harry.- pero la próxima semana hay luna llena. – se apresuró a decir. 

- Sí, podriamos ir a las colinas a hacer la tarea, ahí hay menos luz y necesitamos la menos luz posible – dijo Ron - ¡Como espera la profesora Sinistra que reconozcamos todas las estrellas que no se ven con luna llena! 

- Ay, Ron! solo tienes que revisar tu mapa astrológico - le aclaró Hermione 

- Hermione... son chorrocientos millones y más millones de estrellas 

- Solo tienes que tener paciencia 

- Pero yo no la tengo 

- No si ya me di cuenta 

- Y tu tampoco la tienes 

- Si no tuviera paciencia no te estaria explicando!! 

- Pero si tuvieras paciencia no estarías gritando 

- Pero...!! 

- ¿!!Quieren dejar de discutir!!? – Exclamó Harry algo desesperado, esos dos no podían estar ni un día sin pelear! – pensó. Parten con una conversación tan simple y tranquila que termina en puros gritos sin sentido. Afortunadamente los dos peleadores le hicieron caso a Harry y no discutieron más, aunque se lanzaban unas miradas muy desagradables. Harry prefirió no llamarles la atención. No quería meterse en la pelea. 

- Yo me voy a dormir – dijo Hermione que se puso de pie bruscamente – buenas noches, _Harry. – _se fue mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Ron, él la seguía con la mirada con la misma expresión. 

- ¿Ustedes no pueden estar ni un día juntos sin pelear, verdad? – le preguntó Harry a Ron. 

- ¡Ella empezó! 

- Okis... como sea. – Ron lo quedó mirando feo, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta, tenía mucho sueño para discutir, subió al dormitorio de Ron seguido por él mismo. Se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. 

- Buenas noches, Harry 

- Igual tú

Se durmieron sin ningun problema, estaban muy cansados y ya era muy tarde, la conversación con Hermione se había extendido hasta más allá de las 1 de la mañana.

Esa semana pasó muy rápido, Hermione y Ron habían hecho las pases como siempre lo hacían después de una pelea. Se habían puesto de acuerdo que esas discusiones no llevaban a nada y que eran solo tonterías. "Al menos están de acuerdo en alguna cosa" – pensó Harry. 

Con la familia Weasley se habían puesto de acuerdo una mañana para ir este fin de semana al callejón Diagon, el único lugar en Inglaterra (aparte de Hogsmeade) donde se podían encontrar todo lo que una bruja o un mago necesite: túnicas, mascotas, ingredientes para pociones, libros de textos del mundo mágico, y un sin fin de otras cosas. Los chicos tendrían que comprar sus nuevos libros y algunas otras cosas, pero eso no sería hasta el sábado siguiente.

Ya habia llegado el jueves, hace dos semanas que Harry se encontraba con Ron y ese mismo día habría luna llena, "ya era hora" – decía Hermione. Esa noche los tres salieron de la casa hacia las colinas, como los chicos aún no podían usar magia durante el verano, llevaban cada uno en su mano una linterna (de las de vela, ya que las linternas con pilas son considerados un objeto _muggle_) 

Los chicos subían la colina algo somnolientos, la brisa fresca de la noche y el agradable olor a bosque los mantenían algo más despiertos, se escuchaba el "cri-cri" de los grillos y algunos búhos que ululaban desde las ramas de los árboles. Llegaron a la cima algo cansados, bebieron algunos sorbos de agua que Hermione había llevado consigo y miraron al cielo, la luna estaba enorme y de color blanco muy luminoso, se podían ver algunas pocas estrellas lejanas a la luna por la brillante luz que ella emitía, los tres sacaron sus mapas astrológicos y se dispusieron a hacer su tarea...

- ¿No es esto romántico? – comentó Hermione mientras escribía, Ron y Harry se miraron algo sorprendidos – La luna llena, la brisa... ay! que lindo. 

- Hermione... ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ron tocándole la frente con la mano algo desconcertado, nunca había escuchado a Hermione hablar así, ella no era ese tipo de chicas, Hermione no pareció avergonzarse como lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones. 

- Sí, perfectamente – respondió Hermione que seguía mirando el cielo y escribiendo a la vez. 

- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así – agregó Harry, Ron asintió. 

- Oh, vamos chicos, ¿qué una no puede madurar?, ustedes deberían. 

- Solo falta que comienses a leer "Corazón de bruja" – dijo Ron algo burlón. 

- No pienso llegar a ese punto, esa revista es para gente _cursi. _

- ¿Y tu no lo eres? – preguntó Ron, Harry ya sabía lo que iba a seguir... 

- Claro que no! yo solo hacía un comentario 

- Un comentario _cursi. _

- Pero dime Ron, no te parece romántica esta escena – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. 

- Este... – Ron se puso colorado, incluso se notaba en la noche - ... no lo sé 

- Ron se puso nervioso – dijo Hermione burlona 

- No es cierto! 

- Sí lo es 

- No 

- Sí – y así siguió la discusión, hasta que Harry intervino nuevamente con el mismo pretexto de siempre: "¿Qué ustedes no pueden estar ni un segundo juntos sin pelear?" 

- Lo siento – dijeron los dos.

Los chicos siguieron escribiendo, les resultaba muy latoso (incluso para Hermione) identificar todas esas estrellas, una hora trabajando... dos horas... tres horas...

- Terminé – Dijo Hermione algo más relajada – por fin!! 

- ¿Cómo es que puedes? – Preguntó Harry. – No, espera, solo me faltaba una... ya está, terminé... ¿Y tu Ron? – nadie contestó – Ron... _Ron_, 

- Harry... – dijo Hermione soltándo una pequeña risita – ...está dormido 

- ¿Qué? – Luego se acercó a él, efectivamente estaba dormido, Harry lo zamarreó para despertarlo. - ¡Ron despierta! 

- Ah?... Harry tengo sueño – dijo Ron tirándose de espalda a la tierra – déjame dormir. 

- Pero.. tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde y ahora tenemos que esperarte por que te quedaste dormido mientras hacías tu tarea. 

- ¿Esperarme?, pero si terminé hace siglos, por eso me dormí. 

- Que... ¿¡terminaste!? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada - ¿cómo tan rápido? 

- Pues... yo vivo aquí ¿no? y siempre que salgo en la noche veo las estrellas y creo que por eso se me hizo más fácil.- respondió Ron. 

- Ah... bueno vamos – dijo Hermione, aún sin poder creerlo... ¿Ron le había ganado en algo? (a excepción de ajedrez), en cambio Harry parecía contento... 

- Genial, Ron, le ganaste a Hermione! – Ella lo miró serio – pero sabemos que Hermione es muy buena en todo lo demás. – Ella le sonrió 

- Sí Hermione, no te pongas celosa – al ver la cara de Hermione Ron se apresuró a decir - ...mejor vamos – no quería comenzar una nueva pelea.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para bajar por el estrecho camino, derrepente... sonó como si un gran trueno hubiera reventado justo detrás de ellos, Hermione lanzó un grito agudo por el susto y a la vez se abrazó del cuello de Ron, luego una luz aún más brillante que la de la luna apareció tras ellos, haciendo que el bosque se alumbrara y las aves que se ocultaban entre las ramas de los árboles salieran arrancando. Los amigos se dieron vuelta para mirar, ¿qué sería esa luz?, y al mirar... ya no estaba la luna... en su lugar había un símbolo, era una marca, una marca de una calavera con una lengua en forma de serpiente...

- ¡¡¡La marca tenebrosa!!! – gritaron los tres. 

Sin perder tiempo Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron lo más rápido posible por el estrecho camino, no supieron como lo hicieron pero no tropezaron con nada. Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta de "la madriguera", donde la señora Weasley los esperaba con un rostro muy preocupado, y no era para menos si justo ahora se aparecía en el cielo la marca a la que todos temían, la marca de los mortífagos... la marca de Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso del los últimos años y uno de los más poderosos. Voldemort, había retornado, ese era el gran miedo de la población mágica, los tiempos que se vivieron durante el "reinado de las tinieblas" fue horrible, mucha gente había sido asesinada o torturada o las dos cosas, saqueos de casas y un montón de acciones horribles eran lo normal hace más de 15 años y volver a vivirlo era el peor miedo que se podía imaginar un mago.

Harry , Ron y Hermione, entraron a la casa sin decir nada, seguidos por la señora Weasley que daba un portazo sin querer quedándose pegada a la puerta. Tenía la cara pálida y parecía haber estado llorando ya que tenía los ojos vidriosos y el rostro húmedo, cuando al fin recuperó el aire se abalanzó sobre los tres con un gran abrazo.

- Niños...- dijo la señora Weasley con un sollozo – estaba tan preocupada!! Pensé lo peor por unos instantes. ¿cómo están?, ¿les pasó algo? 

- No, mamá, estamos bien.- le calmó Ron, Harry asintió, Hermione preparaba una taza de té bien cargado calmar los nervios de la señora Weasley. 

- Me asusté tanto!!, oímos la el estallido y salimos de la casa y... vimos la marca... ¡la marca tenebrosa ha aparecido! – decía la señora Weasley que se tomaba unos sorbos de té. 

- ¿Y papá? – preguntó Ron 

- A penas vio lo que ocurría, salió de inmediato al ministerio con Percy – le aclaró – Esto es muy grave, chicos... quizás qué haya pasado. Pero por ahora me alegro de que estén bien. 

- Lo estamos señora Weasley – le dijo Harry, lo cual la calmó un poco – solo estamos algo agitados. 

- Mejor nos vamos a dormir ¿si? – propuso Hermione que también bebía una taza de té – Ha sido un día muy... raro. 

- Sí, chicos vayan. 

- Bueno, mamá – Harry y los demás subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. 

- Buenas noches, chicos – se despidió Hermione que se iba hacia el cuarto de Ginny. 

- Chao – respondió Ron 

- Adiós – le siguió Harry

Harry durmió muy inquieto, esa misma noche la marca tenebrosa había aparecido. Y todo el mundo pudo haberla visto, incluso los _muggles_. Harry sintió un escalofrío al volver a pensar en el retorno de Voldemort, el hombre (si se le podía llamar así) que mató a los padres de Harry y que también lo había intentado asesinar a él, pero la maldición asesina del "Avada kedavra" con el que había matado a muchos magos poderosos no lo pudo matar y rebotó contra Voldemort haciendo que desapareciera, la cicatriz que tenía Harry en a frente, esa cicatriz tan singular con forma de rayo había sido el resultado de la maldición fallida de Voldemort, por eso Harry era tan famoso, había sido el niño que sobrevivió, el niño al que llamaron "la caída de Lord Voldemort". Pero todo eso había terminado, Voldemort había vuelto más fuerte y maligno que antes, Harry lo recordaba perfectamente aunque con mucho dolor, Coladegusano había tomado un poco de la sangre de Harry para realizar una poción que reabilitaría a su amo, no solo haciedo que Lord Voldemort retornara más poderoso y más ambicioso que nunca, si no que también haciendo que el escudo que protegía a Harry, ese escudo que lo protegió ya más de una vez del Señor Tenebroso, el vestigio del amor que su madre sentía por él, entregándo su propia vida para protegerlo... había desaparecido...

- _Ayúdame!, ayúdame por favor!!_ – era una voz grave que se escuchaba de lejos, Harry pudo divisar la figura sombría de un hombre. 

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose hacia la sombra 

- _Solo... ayúdame, no dejes que la entrada se descubra_

- ¿Qúe entrada? ¿De qué me hablas? 

- _Tú eres mi única esperanza..._ – la figura sombría desapareció... el suelo se desvaneció derrepente, Harry cayó de golpe por un agujero que parecía infinito, luego... un remolino agarró a Harry, daba vueltas y vueltas, sentía como si lo empujaran de un lado a otro... – Harry... Harry, _Harry!_ – la voz de hacía más aguda... 

- Noooooo!!! – Harry abrió los ojos, junto a él estaba Ron y Hermione que lo observaban preocupados, su cuello estaba mojado al igual que su frente, su cabello color azabache estaba más desordenado que nunca y se sentía como si de verdad hubiera estado en medio de un remolino. 

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron. 

- Estabas gritando Harry – siguió Hermione – nos preocupaste 

- No, estoy bien... solo... solo fue una pesadilla – Ron y Hermione se miraron más nerviosos de lo que estaban, abriendo los ojos de preocupación. 

- Acaso... acaso soñaste con... con Quien – tú – sabes - preguntó Ron con un escalofrió. 

- No, no fue con él – respondió Harry, que vio que Ron y Hermione daban un suspiro, tal vez de alivio. – pero fue extraño... un hombre de voz muy grave.. me pedía que lo ayudara y algo más sobre una entrada, luego ese remolino y todo giraba y me daba vueltas y...! 

- Solo fue un sueño Harry, es mejor que te calmes – le dijo Hermione, deteniendo las apresuradas palabras de Harry.

Sí, Harry... solo un mal sueño.- continuó Ron – mejor... vamos a desayunar. Harry asintió con la cabeza, ellos tenían razón... quizás solo fue un sueño sin sentido, un sueño tonto... como muchos que había tenido, pero... si había sido ese otro tipo de sueños... esos que te advierten o avisan hechos futuros... "bah, me estoy poniendo igual de neurótico que la profesora Trelanwey" – pensó Harry para sí.

Continúa...

Dejen Reviews!!


	2. "Querido Hogwarts..."

****

Capítulo II : "Querido Hogwarts..."

Al llegar los chicos a la cocina ya estaba toda la familia sentada a la mesa, cada uno les dirigió una sonrisa cuando entraron. El señor Weasley estaba sentado junto a Percy mientras conversaban algo serios con el diario "El Profeta" frente a ellos, George y Fred solo comían y Ginny ayudaba a su madre a lavar algunos trastos de la noche anterior. Los amigos se sentaron algo extrañados, había demasiado silencio, los cual era raro por la presencia de los gemelos. Ron no aguantó mas las ganas de preguntar...

- ¿Por qué tanto silencio, eh? 

- Hijo... – dijo el señor Weasley muy serio - ... ayer en la noche te habrás dado cuenta de que apareció la marca tenebrosa... – los chicos asintieron - ¿tú sabes por qué aparece se la marca tenebrosa? – le preguntó 

- En un libro leí que la marca tenebrosa se aparecía cuando los mortífagos cometían algun asesinato... – respondió Hermione, que recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho -... entonces... – el señor Weasley le asintió con el rostro muy serio. 

- ¿Hubo un asesinato anoche? – preguntó Harry 

- Así es Harry – respondió Percy entregándole _El Profeta _a Harry, el desdobló el diario en la página que estaba marcada:

****

Igor Karkarov asesinado por mortífagos

Por: Eve Carson

__

"El ex–director del colegio Dursmtrang de magia y hechiceria, 

Igor Karkarov, fue encontrado muerto ayer por la noche por 

agentes especiales del ministerio Búlgaro, después de una 

explosión ocurrida en su residencia en el pueblo de Kazanläk.

Médicos Forenses del Hospital de Plovdiv de enfermedades mágicas

nos informan que el asesinado fue causado nada más y nada

menos por la temida maldición "Avada Kedavra", que hasta donde

se sabe no ha sido usada desde los tiempos del Señor Tenebroso.

También cave añadir que después del asesinato fue vista en casi 

todo el mundo la temida marca tenebrosa, la marca que usaba 

Quien – no debe – ser – nombrado para identificar a sus seguidores, 

la cual no había sido vista desde los mundiales de Quidditch del año 

pasado causando un gran alboroto.

¿Será este el retorno del señor tenebroso? ¿Será este el momento

tan temido por el pueblo mágico mundial? Nada se puede asegurar.

Entrevistas hechas al ministro de magia inglés "Cornelius Fudge", 

nos asegurá que eso es imposible y que todo a sido obra de un

mortífago fiel al señor tenebroso que quería vengar el la vida de los

muchos fieles vasallos que habían caído tras las rejas de Azkaban 

por culpa del Sr. Karkarov. Ya que su pasado no estaba muy 

limpio..."

Harry no siguió leyendo, ya sabía lo que continuaba, Karkarov había sido un mortífago que evitó Azkaban al hacer un trato con el ministerio de magia, lo dejarían libre siempre cuando empezara a cantar. Delató a mucha gente lo que causó el odio de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. El mismo Harry había escuchado la noche del alzamiento del señor de las tinieblas que los mortífagos que les habían sido infieles pagarían con la muerte entre ellos estaba Karkarov y... ¿Snape?. ¿Acaso el próximo blanco de Voldemort sería Snape? Por mucho que Harry odiara a su profesor de pociones, Harry no le deseaba la muerte. Por mucho que le costara asumirlo (a Harry y a su profesor) Snape salvó la vida de Harry en su primer año en Hogwarts durante un partido de Quidditch y sentía en deuda con él, aunque muy en el fondo. Aunque despúes de pensarlo un poco, Snape estaba tras la protección de uno de los magos más fuertes de toda la historia mágica, Albus Dumbledore, ese era el único mago al que Voldemort temía y la razón de la porque Hogwarts era tan seguro.

- Al parecer no le sirvió mucho a Karkarov escapar – dijo Ron mientras estaban conversando en su habitación con Harry y Hermione – Los mortífagos igual se vengaron de él. 

- Sí... Karkarov sabía que igual lo matarían, aunque escapara – añadió Hermione – Quien- ustedes- ya – saben y sus seguidores tienen muchos contactos... 

- ¿¡Y si Snape fue el que lo delató a ustedes- saben- quien!? – dijo Ron ilusionado. 

- No creo... – dijo Harry – Tú sabes que Dumbledore confía plenamente en Snape 

- Me preguntó por qué él confía tanto en Snape – dijo Hermione – Si sabemos que Snape fue un mortífago... Snape tiene que tener un papel muy importante en todo esto para Dumbledore se fiara tanto de él.

Eso era algo nuevo en que pensar, todo eso de Voldemort confundía mucho a Harry, pasaba lo mismo que hace más de 15 años... ya no se sabía en quien confiar.

Era atroz el desorden que se vivía dentro de la madriguera, era como si estuvieran lléndose a la estación Kin's Cross a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, todos corrían por los pasillos y por las escaleras, chocándo entre ellos...

- ¿Alguien ha visto mi bolso? 

- Creo que lo vi en el baño!! 

- ¿Quién de ustedes dejó su ropa interior en mi cuarto? 

- Eh... son los míos, disculpa...!!

Era la mañana del sábado, la familia Weasley, Hermione y Harry se estaban preparando para su visita al callejón Diagon, estaban muy atrasados, a la señora Weasley se le había olvidado poner el reloj despertador y se retrasó toda la casa. Por fin ya todo estaba en orden, ya todos habían tomado desayuno, arreglado sus cosas, solo faltaba ponerse en marcha...

- Bien, chicos... – dijo la señora Weasley como general de las fuerzas armadas– yo iré primero para esperarlos en el callejón, ustedes se pondrán de acuerdo en el orden en que irán...- la señora Weasley miró a Harry – Harry ¿podrás usar los polvos esta vez, verdad? 

- Molly... el chico ya creció, ya sabe como usar los _polvos flu_, lo de hace 3 años fue un pequeño error – le dijo el señor Weasley. 

- Bien, pues... vamos entonces. – la señora Weasley sacó su varita e hizo que un fuego de colores se prendiera en la chimenea, sacó unos polvos de una pequeña bolsita y los tiró al fuego, entro en él y dijo... - ¡al callejón Diagon! – la chimenea succionó a la señora Weasley como una aspiradora a una mota de polvo.

Luego fueron los gemelos, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y luego fue el turno de Harry, se sacó los anteojos para evitar que se rompieran y los guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón, luego juntó sus codos hacia el cuerpo, ya estaba listo...

- Al callejón Diagon! – dijo esta vez con seguridad. 

Como ya había vivido dos veces anteriormente esta experiencia de viajar por las distintas chimeneas del mundo mágico a una velocidad increíble, con todo ese hollín que se le pegaba al rostro y a su ropa y dar tantas y tantas vueltas, esta vez Harry no se mareó solo salió de la chimenea tosiendo como loco por el polvo que accidentalmente había inhalado.

- Harry, querido... – dijo la señora Weasley que lo recibía con su brazo rodeando su hombro - ¿estás bien? 

- Sí señora Weasley – le respondió este calmando un poco su tos – solo es el polvo – dijo ya calmado tratando de safarse de la sañora Weasley que le limpiaba el hollín de su ropa.

En ese instante apareció Percy unos minutos después el señor Weasley, cada uno con las tunicas terriblementes sucias.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en visitar Gringgots primero, llegaron todos al majestuoso edificio blanco con la gran entrada de madera. Harry se sintió muy aliviado esta vez al visitar Gringotts, el se llegaba a sentir muy mal cuando sacaba dinero delante de los Weasley, ellos eran una familia modesta. La razón de la porque Harry se sintió aliviado era que le quedaban algunas monedas del año pasado ya que había sacado una buena cantidad para los mundiales de quidditch,y le serían sufientes para comprar lo que necesitaba. Después de que la familia Weasley sacara algunas monedas de su bóveda subterránea, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo en el que se juntarían en algunas horas mas en Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros que necesitarían, los gemelos se fueron directo a la tienda de bromas del callejón Diagon con la excusa de tener negocios ahí, lo que no causó muy buena reacción de su madre, pero desistió ya que estaba convencida de que nada los haría cambiar de parecer, Percy, Ginny y sus padres se fueron juntos a comprar algunas cosas.

Los tres amigos recorrieron montones de tiendas, la más emocionada era Hermione que quería ir a ver una nueva tienda que había leído en _El Profeta_ que se había inaugurado durante el verano: "Boutique _Witch's Glamour_", de muy mala gana Harry y Ron la siguieron, Hermione estuvo más de media hora probándose distintos trajes, eran completanmente distintos a las túnicas de Hogwarts, algunas tenían diseños muy de moda con diferentes cortes y colores. Hermione entraba y salía del probador y les hacía ser de jueces a Ron y Harry. Los dos estaban muy confundidos, les costaba admitir de que la chica se veía realmente bien con las distintas teñidas, en especial a Ron que se puso muy rojo la vez en que Hermione salió con una mini-túnica que le ajustaba en la cintura. Ya al fin los tres chicos salieron del almacén y para peor a Harry y Ron les tocó llevar las bolsas con las compras de Hermione (después de muchas quejas). Aunque luego les tocó cobrar venganza a los chicos, que al pasar por la tienda de "Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch" se quedaron paralizados... dejaron las bolsas a un lado para disgusto de Hermione y se pegaron a la vitrina, una escoba nueva se estrenaba ese mismo día, no solo Harry y Ron lo notaron, un montón de niños también habían quedado con los ojos desorbitados, era hermosa (no había otra palabra para describirla), tenía un palo tan recto y una cola en punta sin comparación.. "Zeus 3000"... era el modelo de esa escoba:

****

"Zeus 3000" 

__

La "Zeus 3000" es una escoba de industria americana, 

la más novedosa y moderna del mercado. Su palo está 

hecho con fina madera de roble, lo que produce un

moviemiento más dinámico y frenazos más suaves, exactos y 

rápidos.

Hecha con firmes y duras ramitas de canelo en la cola lo que 

aparte de darle un mayor equilibrio y balance le da más estilo 

y mejor apariencia.

La Zeus 3000 es una escoba que alcanza una velocidad de 

0 a 350 km/hora, con una presición únicamente exacta. E incluye

un hechizo exclusivo de anti-maleficios. Con una matrícula 

hecha por los mejores calígrafos en oro puro.

Esta es sin duda la mejor escoba del momento. 

****

Consultar el precio al vendedor.

Al ver las últimas palabras en el aviso Harry y Ron se alejaron inmediatamente, se preguntaban cuánto costaría una belleza de esa categoría...

- Harry... – dijo Ron mirando de reojo la nueva escoba – creo que ni con todo el dinero de tu bóveda en Gringgotts podrías comprar esa escoba. 

- ¡Ay chicos, solo es una escoba! – se quejó Hermione, luego añadió – perdimos un montón de tiempo en esa tienda! – Harry y Ron se miraron con la boca abierta. 

- ¿¡Te quejas después de habernos tenido más de media hora en esa tienda de ropa!? – preguntó Ron molesto. 

- Si Hermione – dijo Harry – Ron tiene toda la razón, aparte merecíamos un descanso, tus bolsas están muy pesadas... ¿cuántas cosas pudiste haber comprado? 

- Bien... bien... – luego suspiró – lo admito, exageré.

El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo, pasaron a lo de "Túnicas para toda ocasión de Madame Malkin", a Harry ya le quedaba pequeña su túnica del curso anterior, había crecido notablemente durante el año, aunque igual Ron seguía más alto que él. Hermione convenció a Harry de que se comprara una nueva túnica de gala ya que según ella no tenía sentido no estrenar una túnica nueva, lo que causó el desagrado de Ron. Harry eligió una túnica muy bonita color azul marino. Hermione también se compró una pero no se la quiso mostrar a los chicos...

- Será una sorpresa, hasta que la usemos – les avisó la chica, que se había adelantado a la tienda donde venden ingredientes para pociones. 

- ¿Pero que le pasa a ésta? – preguntó Ron a Harry mientras caminaban. 

- Qué se yo...! 

- Mmmm... tal vez nos quiere demostrar que se comporta como una chica – dijo Ron pensativo, luego la miró de soslayo – ...Después de lo del baile... 

- Sí... tal vez – dijo Harry para no llevarle la contra a Ron. Harry solo creía que las pretensiones eran una parte de la adolencencia de las chicas, cosa que el no comprendía - ¿quién las comprende? – pensó para sí.

Los chicos compraron algunas plumas y frascos de tinta, algunos ingredientes para pociones que ya se les estaban agotando, un caldero nuevo de peltre número tres. Luego de haber comprado todo lo que necesitaban (a excepción de los libros de texto) los chicos se fueron a la heladería de _Florean Fortescue_, donde Harry y Ron se comieron cada uno un tremendo helado de chocolate, caramelo y almendras picadas. Hermione solo se comió un barquillo de vainilla...

- Tengo que cuidar mi figura... – los chicos la miraron sin creerle - ... o me voy a poner gorda, ustedes también deberían cuidarse. – les dijo señalando sus helados. 

- Hermione... – le recriminó Ron - ... un helado... un solo helado no te hará nada - Harry asintió. 

- Es que Ron... primero será un helado, después otro y después otro más y ya no será uno, serán varios y eso si que engorda. 

- Haz lo que quieras – le respondió Ron molesto, ondeando su mano.

Al terminar los amigos se dirigieron a la librería de_ Flourish y Blotts, _al llegar apenas pudieron entrar, estaba completamente lleno "al parecer no fuimos los únicos que decidimos venir hoy día al callejón" – pensaron. En un rincón de la tienda encontraron a Percy, Ginny y a sus padres que los llamaban con señas, los chicos se acercaron a ellos, mostraron sus compras y luego se formaron en la larga fila para que los atiendan...

- Fred y Goerge aún no han llegado – les dijo la mamá de los pelirrojos – qué estarán haciendo esos diablillos esta vez 

- Molly... ellos ya son grandes, van a cumplir 18 años en unos meses – le dijo su esposo – solo están planeado su futuro. - Percy lo miró disgustado, como si los gemelos estuvieran planeando algo ilegal. 

- Sí mamá – le dijo Ginny – cálmate, ellos... solo piensan en su futuro. Estás muy estresada.

En ese momento llegaron los gemelos, llevaban una carpeta con varios papeles que sobresalían de ella, unas bolsas con pergaminos y plumas y otro bulto con quién sabe qué cosa, era algo deforme y felpudo.

- Hola gente – los saludaron los gemelos. 

- ¿qué traen ahí, chicos? – preguntó su madre 

- Cosa nuestra – dijo George 

- Es una sorpresa – le siguió Fred, luego le guiñó el ojo a Harry, él chico comprendió el mensaje y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La fila en la tienda se fue disminuyendo cada vez más, hasta que fue el turno de Harry y los demás, el chico le pasó su lista al hombre que atendía detrás del mostrador, el señor de fue hacia las estanterías, Harry por mientras veía ojeaba los libros que estaban en la zona de "deportes mágicos". Después de unos quince minutos el hombre volvió con una pila de libros...

- Bien... – dijo él - ... aquí están – el hombre le mostró los libros – "_El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel avanzado por Miranda Goshawk", "Recopilaciones de la historia mágica por Raydmon Hoffman", "Transformaciones Avanzadas por Emeric Switch", "Guía para la denfensa contra lo oscuro por Han Höfer", "Pociones y filtros mágicos 5º curso por Arsenius Jigger", "Conociendo lo inesperado por Diana Zuchel", "Aplicando la Herbología en la vida diaria, por Lidaska Russoe" y "Estrellas, planetas y demás, número 5 por Solanch Gispert"_, listo chico, ve a la caja y muestra tu boleta para retirar tus cosas en empaque. 

- Gracias – dijo Harry, luego se acercó a la caja donde una señora con una gran sonrisa en los labios lo atendió, luego Harry se fue al empaque a retirar sus cosas. Salió de la tienda donde en la entrada lo esperaban los Weasley, Hermione aún no había salido, "Ha de estar comprando libros extras" – pensó Harry. Unos cinco minutos después apareció Hermione con seis bolsas llenas de gruesos libros, Harry, Ron, Fred y George y Percy se le acercaron para ayudarla, la chica les agradeció y les dio un paquete a cada uno...

- Hermione te estás pasando de la raya – le dijo Harry 

- Sí! ¿de dónde saliste tan consumista? – Preguntó Ron tratando de no dejar caer un de los bultos. 

- Lo siento chicos...- les dijo Hermione - ... pero al igual que el año antepasado, mis padres me dieron dinero extra por mi cumple que es el 19 de septiembre – dijo cargando la voz en las últimas palabras como diciendo "y no se les ocurra olvidarlo" – y por eso aproveché de comprarme ropa y algunos libros de más, aparte este año me tengo que preparar lo mejor posible por los TIMOS. 

- No exageres Hermione – le recriminó Ron – aunque te compres más o menos libros igual te sacarías las mejores notas, no hay nadie que te supere en los exámenes – la chica se ruborizó un tanto y le agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa, Ron se puso del mismo color o más rojo que la chica. Ron se apresuró a cambiar el tema - ¿Y dónde vamos ahora papá? 

- Iremos a almorzar al Caldero Chorreante, hijo – le respondió su padre. 

- Qué bien! – le respondió Ron – me estaba muriendo de hambre! 

- Ron! – le gritó Hermione – Te comiste un tremendo helado y ya tienes hambre!? 

- Sí, ¿y? 

- Vas a engordar como chancho! te vas a parecer al primo de Harry – Harry no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a un Ron con el cuerpo de Dudley . 

- Hermione... – le dijo Harry - ¿no te has fijado que Ron come y come y no ha engordado? – añadió con una sonrisa 

- Sí!, qué rabia! ¿cómo lo haces para no engordar? – le preguntó Hermione 

- Soy especial – le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. 

- Si claro... – respondió la chica con ironía – ...especialmente raro querrás decir – Hermione se rió y Ron frunció el entrecejo con disgusto.

El resto del camino fue más silencioso, Ron no dijo palabra alguna y Hermione se había adelantado a hablar con Ginny. Harry por mientras iba mirando las vitrinas de las diferentes tiendas, Harry se paró en frente de una tienda donde al parecer vendían objetos religiosos, como rosarios, cirios, cruces... Harry se quedó mirando una estatua que le pareció conocida, se quedó parada ahí un rato hasta que volvió a la realidad con un gritó de Ron que lo llamaba. Harry miró hacia Ron y se fue con paso rápido hacia ellos. Cuando ya los había alcanzado estaban justo en frente de una muralla de ladrillos, el señor Weasley sacó su varita con la que dio unos golpecitos a la pared en un ladrillo específico, así como lo había hecho Hagrid hace cinco años atrás, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada era para salir del callejón y no para entrar a él. Pasaron por un estrecho patio y llegaron a una puerta de madera con un vidrio cuadrado en la parte superior de ella. La abrieron y entraron a un pequeño, algo triste, aunque nada desolado pub. Estaba lleno de brujas y magos de todas las edades, tomándose uno que otro trago, conversando silenciosamente o almorzando en familia. La familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione, se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de las demás. Unos minutos después se les acercó Tom, el dueño del _Caldero Chorreante, _con un rostro algo agotado, pero los atendió con una sonrisa...

-Señores Weasley! que placer verlos – dijo dirigiéndose a todos los pelirrojos, luego se fijo en Hermione y Harry – Señorita... un gusto y... ¡oh señor Potter! que honor ternerlo aquí nuevamente – Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y se escondió bajo sus brazos, al fijarse también de que Tom había dicho el nombre de Harry en voz alta y todos los presentes lo miraban y se susurraban a los oídos. Un momento después todo volvió a la normalidad.

El señor Weasley pidió un almuerzo para todos mientras Tom anotaba la orden de cada uno en su pequeña libreta, cuando terminaron de pedir la comida, el dueño del pub se fue con una sonrisa hacia las cocinas. Los tres amigos mientras esperaban conversaban sobre su nuevo año y Ron se seguía quejando de los libros extras de Hermione, Harry se apresuró a cambiar el tema de conversación para que no empezara una nueva de muchas peleas entre la chica y el pelirrojo. Harry le estuvo hablando a Harry sobre el libro que le había regalado Hermione, donde había aprendido más maleficios nuevos que cuando tenía que practicar para el torneo. Ron se emocionó mucho ya que este año podría mantener a ese... – Ron dijo algo en voz baja cosa de que Harry y Hermione lo oyeran lo cual no hubiera dicho frente a su madre –...de Malfoy y sus amigotes a raya. Harry le prometió a Ron que le mostraría el libro cuando llegaran a la casa. Hermione no se creía que Ron sería capaz de leer aunque sea un cuento de bebés durante las vacaciones, aunque pensándolo mejor, con tal de hacerle la vida imposible a ese apestoso, patético, idiota, presumido de nada y mimado de Malfoy, Ron sería capaz de leerse una enciclopedia de mil páginas o más si es necesario. 

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron con la orden que habían pedido, solo que hace tiempo que no había estado tan metido en una conversación, todo lo referente a Hogwarts lo emocionaba, le daba una gran alegría recordar el enorme castillo con cientos de escaleras y pasadizos ocultos, toda la magia de ese lugar que parecía que todo fuera posible, poder volar en su querida Saeta de Fuego y poder vivir un nuevo partido de Quidditch. Realmente a Harry le fascinaba todo lo referente al mundo mágico... su mundo.

Todos comieron en silencio, cada cierto tiempo alguien hacía un comentario que finalizaba en un momento, todos al parecer estaban muy hambrientos, incluso Hermione que no pudo evitar servirse de postre un posillo con leche nevada ("una cosa que pruebe no me hará daño"). Después de pagar la cuenta, todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la chimenea del _Caldero Chorreante_ para poder usar los _polvos flu_, Tom se despidió de los Weasley, Hermione y Harry con una pequeña reverencia y luego encendio fuego. A Harry le tocó ir después de Ron, arrojó los polvos al fuego y mencionó "la madriguera" siendo nuevamente succionado por la chimenea y hacerlo recorrer miles de lugares y hacerlo ver pequeñas y rápidas imágenes mientras recorría la gran extensión de chimeneas, hasta que cerró los ojos para no merearse como le había pasado veces anteriores.

Todo había sido muy normal los días siguientes. Los no había señal ni de los mortífagos o del Señor Tenebroso, las peleas entre Ron y Hermione se hicieron menos seguidas aunque más duraderas, desde la vuelta del callejón Diagon se escuchaban más explosiones en el cuarto de los gemelos, Ginny seguía sonrojándose con la presencia de Harry aunque ya al menos le hablaba normalmente y se cohibía menos, el señor Weasley y Percy tenían más trabajo que nunca lo que hacía que salieran de madrugada y llegaran después del anochecer. 

Harry y Ron iban a practicar Quidditch a las colinas cuando no tenían nada que hacer, Hermione y Ginny iban a verlos jugar supuestamente pero no les tomaban atención ya que estaban sumergidas en sus conversaciones.

Una tarde después de haber practicado, los chicos decidieron volver por la oscuridad, Harry y Ron estaban algo sudorientos y cansados, esa tarde había hecho mucho calor para su gusto. Al llegar a la casa, la señora Weasley tenía la cena servida, pero primero mandó a los dos chicos a lavarse con la razón de que apestaban por el sudor. Hermione y Ginny lanzaron una risita por las palabras de la señora Weasley. Algo avergonzados, Harry y Ron, subieron al cuarto de baño. Ya estaban limpios y no olían mal, a si es que se fueron a la cocina a cenar.

- Harry... – le llamó la madre de Ron – esta carta llegó con Hedwig en la tarde, querido. 

- Gracias señora Weasley – le dijo el chico guardándose el pergamino en su bolsillo. Esa era una carta de Sirius que Harry le había enviado hace unas pocas semanas.

Harry comió rapidamente para poder leer la carta, al igual Ron y Hermione que querían acompañar a Harry. Subieron las escaleras corriendo y se encerraron en el cuarto de Ron, Harry desenrrolló el pergamino...

__

Querido Harry:

Me da mucho gusto saludarte, te hecho mucho de menos.

No te preocupes por mí, estoy en casa de lunático (tú sabes

quién es), el te envía muchos saludos, igual a Hermione 

y Ron si es que están contigo.

Harry he leído el profeta y me he enterado de que Karkarov fue

asesinado por mortífagos. Ten mucho cuidado, recuerda ALERTA

PERMANENTE.

En cuanto al sueño que tuviste, no sé que podría significar... 

lunático tampoco sabe, no sé si te habrán contado que tu madre

era muy buena en todo eso del análisis de los sueños. Si te

preocupa tanto, es por algo en especial.

Espero que te vaya muy bien este año en Hogwarts, recuerda que 

este año te tocan los TIMOS y tienes que esforzarte. No quiero que 

te pase lo que a mí (te lo contaré muy pronto). Recuerda mis 

consejos.

Saluda a Ron Y Hermione de mi parte y que también les vaya muy 

bien.

Besos y abrazos

Hocicos

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ese sueño te había preocupado tanto? – le preguntó Hermione algo molesta. Ron puso la misma expresión seria de la chica. 

- No quería preocuparlos – respondió Harry – lo siento 

- Harry! somos tus amigos – le retó Ron – pudimos... no sé... como dijo Sirius... haber investigado algo sobre los sueños o algo así. Yo creo que Hermione debe tener algún libro de esos en su "gran colección". 

- Ya, lo siento... ¿si? – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – les contaré a la próxima, ¿por qué no dejamos hasta aquí, porfa?, gracias por preocuparse... pero eso no quería que pasara, no quería preocuparlos. 

- Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos – le contestó Ron 

- Es verdad – dijo Hermione, afirmando lo dicho por Ron, como si nunca estuvieran en desacuerdo. – bien Harry, nos tienes que decir que te pasa la próxima vez o usaré una poción de la verdad en ti ¿si?. – la chica puso una expresión de: "soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo", luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – ya es muy tarde, me voy a dormir... Buenas noches a los dos.

Los chicos se despidieron de ella con un "buenas noches". Harry y Ron se quedaron un rato conversando hasta que le vino el sueño a Ron y se durmió de pronto. Harry lo dejó dormir, pero él no podía... en parte estaba muy contento de que Sirius estuviera bien y a salvo, pero hubo una frase en la carta de su padrino que lo inquietó y lo dejaba intranquilo... "_te lo contaré muy pronto", _¿acaso Sirius tenía planeado ir a Hogwarts durante el año?, Harry se sintió muy mal, su padrino se había arriesgado ya mucho por él, escapando de azkaban, allanando casas, convirtiéndose en animago y pasearse como perro por las peligrosas calles y llegar a comer ratas muertas. De verdad Canuto apreciaba mucho a su ahijado.

Ya solo quedaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts, ya el próximo viernes estaría tomando el expreso a su colegio en el andén 9 y ¾ . Una semana le quedaba a Harry en "la madriguera", para poder conversar sin molestia alguna con sus mejores amigos, practicar quiddtich cuando quisiera y estar lejos de los estudios y de algunos profesores ("en especial de Snape"). Aunque añoraba Hogwarts, Harry se sentía muy triste de tener que dejar a los Weasley, su familia favorita, se sentía muy a gusto con ellos y también podía sentir que lo querían... a diferencia de los Dursley que deseaban tanto a Harry en Privet Drive, como la población mágica a Lord Voldemort.

La última cena en la casa de los Weasley fue inolvidable. El señor Weasley y Percy (para sorpresa de todos) pidieron permiso en el ministerio y se quedaron en la madriguera ese día. Al atardecer, al igual que el año pasado, todos cenaron en el jardín. Ubicaron dos mesas juntas, con un bonito mantel blanco, unos candelabros hermosos con velas que iluminaban todo el alrededor. Obviamente no podía faltar la comida... distintos y variados tipos de carnes, puré de papas, papas fritas, varios tipos de ensaladas y exquisitos jugos de diferentes sabores, para finalizar con un rico postre de flan de chocolate y caramelo. Todos comieron muy a gusto mientras mantenían conversaciones algunas interesantes y otras no, hasta caída la noche y junto con ella el frío rocío de la noche, que humedecía todo lo que tocaba. Unos minutos después la señora Weasley ordenó a todos que fueran a dormir, ya era muy tarde y todavía a algunos les quedaba ordenar su equipaje.

Harry y Ron se fueron a su cuarto a ordenar sus cosas, dejando afuera lo que necesitarían, luego se fueron a dormir sin ningún problema, sólo con una sensación de nerviosismo mezclado con ansias. 

Continuará...

Con el tercer capítulo me voy a demorar un poquito ya que no lo he empezado, este fic se lo dedico a una amiga que es fanática de Harry Potter al igual que yo.

En los otros capítulos se va a saber más de la idea de este fic, este SOLO ES EL COMIENZO.

Dejen Reviews, please!!


	3. "Bienvenidos alumnos"

****

Capítulo III: "Bienvenidos alumnos"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Una mano agarraba el hombro de Harry y lo zamarreaba de adelante hacia atrás, Harry lo único que atinaba a hacer era dar palmadas y gruñidos ininteligibles, estaba durmiendo tan bien que no quería despertarse y no lo hizo, la mano ya había dejado de molestarlo y escuchó que los pasos se retiraban, pero un momento después volvieron...

PLAF

- ¡Harry despierta! – el chico despertó de golpe, con una de sus manos en su cabeza. Un chico pelirrojo estaba frente a él con un cojín en la mano y un rostro ojeroso. Harry lo miró con cara de malos amigos, pero antes de preguntarle por qué le había pegado, el pelirrojo respondió – lo siento Harry, pero no te despertabas con nada.

- Hummm... – Harry bostezó sonoramente – ok, si _tenías_ que hacerlo.

- Ya levántate será – le dijo Ron tirándolo del brazo – mi mamá no quiso despertarte, según ella te veías como un "angelito" – dijo en tono burlón. 

Harry se levantó de la cama con pereza, sin antes estirarse todo lo que podía. Se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, después de vestirse con sus ropas _muggles,_ ya que como todos los años no quería llegar a la estación con la túnica puesta. 

Harry estaba algo más despierto y más energético ya y bajó a desayunar donde ya todos estaban sentados, conversando muy entusiasmados, en especial los gemelos Fred y George que como siempre planeando más travesuras y maneras de molestar a los demás de forma muy inocente. La señora Weasley al parecer estaba preparando unos sandwishes muy apresurada. Ginny y Hermione cuchicheaban en una esquina de la mesa. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron que se servía unas gachas de avena, Harry tomó su plato y empezó a comer...

- Bueno, Harry – le dijo Ron con un suspiro – ya nos tenemos que ir.

- Sip... – le respondió Harry

- No puedo esperar a probar esos hechizos que he aprendido en ese estúpido de Malfoy – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa a la que Harry respondió con otra.

- Es verdad... – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué será que las chicas se ponen tan misteriosas? – preguntó Ron de repente mientras echaba un vistazo a las dos chicas que conversaban muy entusiasmadas aunque silenciosamente – Mi papá me ha hablado sobre esto... dice que las chicas se ponen muy... raras a esta edad. Dice que hay que tener cuidado con ellas – le susurró al final

- Supongo que será parte de su naturaleza... – le dijo Harry sin saber por qué hablaba sobre chicas, al parecer Ron estaba madurando antes que él, ya que se interesaba con esos temas más que él mismo.

Era cierto, cuando Harry estaba en su escuela _muggle_ le habían hablado en la clase de biología que entre la edad de los catorce en adelante los chicos comenzaban a madurar, y no sólo físicamente, lo que ya había notado Harry en sí mismo, aunque seguía siendo el chico de esos ojos verde esmeralda y con ese singular pelo despeinado color azabache, él había notado que ya le habían salido una que otra espinilla, hablaba con gallitos hace un tiempo y ahora hablaba con una voz completamente diferente algo más grave, le había crecido cada parte de su cuerpo y le había salido algo de barbilla en el rostro. No sólo era eso... pensaba en cosas a veces totalmente distintas... como en su apariencia por ejemplo, de lo que no se había preocupado antes, pensaba más en su futuro, incluso había pensado más en chicas ya no sólo era atracción sino también a sentir curiosidad por lo que pensaban o incluso querer tener nuevas sensaciones... ¿eso sería madurar, o sólo era ser pervertido?, ¿o quizá ser pervertido era parte de madurar?... Sería algo nuevo en qué pensar.

Harry sacudió su cabeza despidiéndose de sus ensimismados pensamientos, fijándose en su plato que ya estaba vacío puso sus manos sobre la mesa, echó la silla hacia atrás y se paró seguido por Ron que lo miraba como si supiera lo que había estado pensando.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que había que tener cuidado con las chicas desde ahora? – preguntó Harry mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Ron para poder entrar.

- Tú sabes... – le decía Ron – ...se ponen raras, así... pretensiosas, sensibles, irritables, melindrosas, se meten en tus cosas y hablan de ti a tus espaldas o al menos es lo que mis hermanos me han dicho.- luego se encogió de hombros

- ¿Crees que Hermione se ponga así?

- La pregunta que haces! – exclamó Ron apunto de una carcajada – ¿no te fijaste como andaba en el callejón Diagon?. ¿Y ya viste? se cortó el pelo distinto, lo que no había hecho desde que nos conocimos. Antes lo tenía recto y ahora lo tiene escalonado...¿O no te fijaste?

Harry asintió, aunque no por lo del corte de pelo de Hermione (del que no se había fijado ni un poco), sino por lo otro que había dicho. Su amigo tenía toda la razón. Harry se sorprendía de lo mucho que sabía, bueno... que de todas maneras Harry no tenía mucho de donde aprender, ya que los Dursley no tenían ningún interés en la educación de Harry, la única persona con la que podría hablar realmente a gusto o al menos más cómodo sería su padre, el que lamentablemente no tenía, o algo como un padre, alguien como... Sirius, su padrino, pero lamentablemente él era un prófugo de la ley, había escapado de Azkaban y era perseguido por gente del ministerio de magia, lo que hacía que su comunicación se dificultara un tanto, la verdad... mucho.

Harry y Ron se volvieron a sus baúles para revisar si es que les faltaba alguna cosa y echar lo que les faltaba. Harry estaba de lo mejor tratando de meter a Hedwig en su jaula cuando un grito de sorpresa de Ron lo distrajo (Hedwig aprovechó de escapar). Harry se volteó a mirar a Ron y preguntarle qué había pasado, pero antes de eso el pelirrojo había sacado alguna prenda de su baúl y la había estirado cosa de poder contemplarla. Harry al ver lo que su amigo sostenía lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, Ron tenía una expresión de no poder creérselo y una pequeña sonrisa temblaba en sus labios...

- Ha... Harry... e-es – tartamudeaba de la emoción - ¡Una túnica de gala nueva! ¡ésto es genial! – decía muy contento, casi saltando, mientras agitaba su nueva túnica color púrpura muy oscuro y muy bonita y lo más importante... sin puntillas.

- ¡Qué bien Ron! – dijo Harry tratando de parecer sorprendido. - ¿De quién es?

- Mmmm... no sé..., no dice ni trae nada... – dijo Ron revisándola.- Ah, no mira! trae un mensaje..._ "De nada hermanito... le estamos cumpliendo una promesa a un gran amigo, esperamos que te guste, o si no... tendrás que asistir desnudo a algún otro baile! Fred y George. ¡Importante! no se la muestres a mamá." – _Ron no se la creía - ¡De Fred y George! ¿¡De dónde sacaron el dinero!?

- ¡Qué importa! – le dijo Harry - es tuya!... Vamos a mostrársela a Hermione

- No! espera – en el rostro de Ron se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa – dejaré que sea una sorpresa.

- Ok.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ron guardó su nueva túnica en su baúl, estaba muy contento de no tener que volver a usar esa vieja túnica con puntillas y color rojo que tenía.

Los dos chicos bajaron al recibidor, luego salieron al jardín donde un auto (no era el mismo que habían usado para ir a buscar a Harry) los esperaba con el motor encendido. Era de color azul oscuro pero brillante a la vez, tenía un gran portamaletas (aunque quizás podría ser más grande). El señor Weasley ayudó a Harry y a Ron a echar sus cosas, luego esperaron a que llegaran Ginny y Hermione, que ya tardaban mucho. Después de unos 10 minutos las chicas salieron de "la madriguera", Hermione obviamente algo más cargada por todo lo que llevaba, Ron le ofreció amablemente (lo que le pareció muy raro a la chica) ayudarla con los bultos. Luego de poner todo en su lugar, la familia Weasley (a excepción de Percy que supuestamente tenía mucho trabajo), Hermione y Harry abordaron el auto, que era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera, dándole una última mirada a la que para Harry había sido su hogar durante el verano. El chofer de automóvil, un hombre de una expresión algo siniestra, como si estuviera conduciendo un carro funerario, los saludó con una sonrisa que no se le veía del todo bien en su gastado rostro, los chicos respondieron al saludo, luego el chofer pisó el acelerador y partieron rumbo a Londres, a la estación King's Cross.

El viaje fue algo silencioso, una que otra vez alguien se limitaba a mencionar alguna palabra o frase que, si es que era interesante algún otro se reducían a responder.

Unas pocas horas después, el auto se detuvo, todos miraron por la ventana... ya estaban ahí, en la estación King's Cross. 

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y las llevaron hasta llegar a la pared que separaba el andén nueve del andén diez. Lo único que tenían que hacer era atravesar esa muralla, esa muralla los separaba del mundo mágico, si la cruzaban podrían llegar al andén 9 y ¾, y poder abordar el expreso a Hogwarts que los llevaría a la estación del único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña, _Hogsmeade_. De ahí, unos carruajes que no necesitaban de caballos o de ningún animal o fuerza para jalarlos, sólo magia, los llevaría a su colegio.

Harry ya había traspasado el muro, al levantar su cabeza que había bajado para cruzar la pared con menos difilcultad, éste se encontró como todos los años... el andén 9 y ¾ atestado de adultos, ancianos y niños de todas las edades, ambulando por todos lados y dándose abrazos, saludos o simplemente quejándose del fin de las vacaciones. Habían pequeños niños abrazados a los que parecían ser sus hermanos mayores que se tendrían que ir de su lado, padres retando o discutiendo con sus hijos por olvidar alguna cosa en casa, entre ellos Harry vislumbró a Neville, un chico muy despistado y olvidadizo que era compañero de Harry en Gryffindor... ya estaba siendo atormentado por su abuela.

En otro rincón vio que Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan (otro de sus compañeros) estaban al parecer observando un álbum de fotos. 

Harry se fue junto a Ron y Ginny, que estaban junto a sus padres despidiéndose y dándose consejos para el año. Por fin la señora Weasley hizo lo que Harry por parte avergonzaba mucho pero de cierto modo le agradaba... lo abrazó.

- Harry, querido... – le decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y lo besaba en la frente -... quiero que te cuides muy bien, no hagas travesuras y cuídate de Tu-ya-sabes-quién. Este año todo será muy peligroso – se notó un pequeño sollozo en su voz.

- Señora Weasley... – le decía Harry tratando de apartarse – no se preocupe, me cuidaré... en serio. – le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Sí mamá – le dijo Ron – estaremos bien, no te preocupes. – su madre le sonrió.

- Bien chicos – agregó el señor Waesley – que tengan un muy buen año. Los chicos asintieron – Y que ganen varios TIMOS.

- Ah... por cierto – dijo la señora Weasley – con gusto los recibiré a todos durante las vacaciones de Navidad y Año nuevo. Díganle también a Hermione – Ron asintió.

- Mami, ya nos vamos o no alcanzaremos asientos – dijo Ginny que se despidió con un beso de sus padres y subió al tren. Los chicos la siguieron sin antes despedirse de los señores Weasley. 

Ron y Harry llevaron su equipaje a un vagón casi vacío al final del tren, se acomodaron y se sentaron. Harry miró por la ventana donde vio a las familias que se despedían con señas, ademanes y gritos. Un poco rato después un hombre hizo sonar el silbato que anunciaba la partida. La locomotora comenzó a echar humo y las ruedas de a poco comenzaron a rodar lentamente por las vías... ya estaban en camino. 

Al principio los chicos estuvieron muy callados, miraban por la ventana como los paisajes iban cambiando, un cometario de Ron cortó el silencio que los embargaba...

- Harry... – le llamó la atención y Harry los miró -...¿No crees que hace falta algo? - Harry se le quedó mirando pensativo y Ron tenía la mismo expresión en su rostro. Luego los dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos...

- ¡Hermione! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- No nos acordamos de ella! – gritó Ron - ...¿Y si no se subió al tren?, ¿Y si no viene a Hogwarts en todo el año y no la podremos ver durante todo el año?, ¿Y después cuando por fin la podamos ver se enoja con nosotros por no esperarla?, ¿Y si después se enoja por que perdió un año escolar entero y tiene que repetir quinto año por no asistir?, ¿Y si...?!!

- ¡¡Ya cálmate, Ron!! – le dijo Harry algo enojado por las rápidas y desesperadas palabras de su amigo. Luego agregó algo más calmado – Tiene que estar en algún lugar del tren – luego fue como si sobre Harry se hubiera encendido una ampolleta – ya sé! tiene que estar en el vagón de los prefectos

- Es cierto!! – exclamó Ron algo más tranquilo – como no lo pensé! ni siquiera nos dijo, la hacen prefecta y se olvida de nosotros... ¡buena amiga que resultó ser! – dijo sarcásticamente.

Harry no respondió, sólo miró a su amigo con curiosidad... ¿Por qué le interesaría tanto?.

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de quidditch y de varias otras cosas de interés, también se reunieron con Dean, Seamus y Neville, que los habían ido a visitar al vagón, conversaron un buen rato hasta que decidieron irse.

Un murmullo emocionado de voces desde los otros vagones anunciaba que la señora con el carrito se acercaba, llegó donde se encontraba Harry y Ron...

- ¿Van a comprar algo del carrito, chicos? – preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa

Harry sacó unas cuantas monedas de una bolsita que llevaba consigo compró unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores _Bertie Bott_ y unos frasquitos con frío y sabroso jugo de calabaza. Dejó todo al medio para que los dos se pudieran servir (los sándwichs que había preparado la señora Weasley habían quedado olvidados). Harry conversaba de los más entusiasmado con Ron, sólo hacía falta una cosa... Hermione. Ya se echaban de menos sus reproches y los comentarios que solía hacer cuando Harry y Ron decían cualquier incoherencia.

Al parecer ya estaba empezando a atardecer, el cielo adquiría un color anaranjado y empezaba a hacer un poco más de frío, habían encontrado muy raro este viaje, no sólo por la falta de la presencia de Hermione, había otro cosa que los inquietaba, como que aparte de los reproches de Hermione, faltaba algo más... sus preguntas quedaron contestadas al instante...Un fuerte de un portazo había resonado en todo el vagón, Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar...

- ¿pero qué hace este imbécil aquí? – le susurró Harry a Ron al ver que un chico de pelo rubio platinado peinado de forma formal, de piel muy pálida y un rostro muy puntiagudo, flaqueado por dos... tipos más, que podrían pasar perfectamente por gorilas.

- ¿Pero que no es el tarado de Potter, el pobretón de Weasley y la... – el chico se detuvo al ver que no había nadie más con ellos - ¿Y dónde está esa sangre sucia de Granger? ¿No me digan que el señor tenebroso la atacó durante el verano y ahora se encuentra muerta como debió haber estado siempre? – dijo con desagradable tono de voz. Harry tuvo que agarrar con todas sus fuerzas la ropa de Ron para que éste no echara sobre ese molestoso. Ron sólo se limitó a decir entonces...

- Mejor vete, Malfoy – dijo desafiante – o en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts te irá muy mal. – Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada burlona, junto con él sus dos amigotes reían como un par de estúpidos (eso es lo que eran)

- Ay! Weasley, no me hagas reír – dijo aún riéndose, lo que causaba el enojo de los dos chicos - ¿Qué me podrías hacer, eh? ¿lanzarme chispas?

- Vete, imbécil – esta vez fue Harry quien ya no soportaba más el enojo – Será mejor que te vayas o ni mierda quedará de ti ¿entediste? ¿o te hago un dibujito?

- ¿Y quien me va a obligar, ustedes? – dijo señalándolos y riéndose a la vez, Harry Y Ron iban a responderle...

- ¿Qué te parece si esta sangre sucia te obliga, pequeño huroncito cobarde?

- ¡¡Hermione!! – exclamaron los dos chicos. Hermione se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una expresión entre seria y contenta de haber podido callar a Malfoy, les dirigió una sonrisa a Ron y a Harry.

- ¡Pero si es la sabelotodo Granger! – exclamó Draco con ironía - ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? – la chica estiró sus brazos dejándolos a los lados, Malfoy se fijo en el lado derecho del pecho de Hermione (N/A: no piensen mal) y vislumbró una brillante letra "P" de plata sobre él.

- ¿Creo que eso lo explica todo, apestoso? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa – a menos que quieran tener problemas al llegar a Hogwarts... yo no tendría problema en decirle a la prof...

- Vámonos chicos! – les ordenó Malfoy a sus Crabbe y a Goyle. Salieron de la cabina cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Hermione miró a los chicos como esperando unas felicitaciones o un simple "gracias", al parecer Harry estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca y agradecerle pero Ron se le adelantó:

- ¿¡A si es que recordaste que tenías amigos!? – le gritó Ron muy molesto

- De nada, Ron... – le dijo la chica con sarcasmo – no fue nada encargarse de Malfoy.

- Gracias, Hermione – le dijo Harry mientras miraba a Ron como diciéndole que se disculpara, pero éste no lo hizo, sólo se cruzó de brazos y se puso a mirar por la ventana, Harry habló. – ese tipo ya nos tenía que le pegábamos... ¿estabas en el vagón de los prefectos supongo?

- Sip – le contestó la chica – los prefectos de los cursos mayores nos tenían que decir unas cuantas cosas, lo que teníamos que hacer, las reglas, y todo ese tipo de cosas. Son todos super simpáticos... a excepción del nuevo prefecto de Slytherin... me cayó tan mal, es terrible de presumido, los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff son super simpáticos, conversamos casi todo el viaje. En especial con Sam, que es muy simpá... – Hermione no alcanzó a terminar su alargado discurso, Ron había salido de sus pensamientos al parecer...

- SAM!? quién es Sam? – le preguntó Ron – Ah... no me digas ¿es la razón por la cual te olvidaste de que existíamos?

- Ehh... Ron – le dijo Harry – no creo que Hermione se haya olvidado de nosotros...

- Ron! nunca me olvidé de ustedes – le gritó la chica – es solo que estuvimos tanto tiempo hablando que se nos pasó el tiempo y por eso no los vine a saludar! La verdad es que no debí haber venido, apenas llegó me reprochan... ADIOS, nos vemos en la estación supongo – Hermione salió como un rayo de la cabina cerrando la puerta bruscamente (la puerta ya no daba más de tantos portazos)

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, hace tiempo no la habían visto tan enojada, aunque los chicos sabían muy bien que Hermione era enojona, no la habían visto tan alterada, especialmente porque Ron antes ya la había tratado a gritos antes, y la reacción de Hermione era casi siempre indiferente, se suponía que después de estar cinco años juntos se acostumbrarían entre ellos mismos.

La verdad es que Harry se despreocupó, "la adolescencia" – pensó – "es algo rara", miró a Ron que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y decidió no interrumpirlo o quizás le diera un puñetazo o una patada. Ron podía pegarle perfectamente con todo ese enojo. No encontraba razón por la que su amigo estuviera tan enojado, a menos que... "no, no creo, nunca fue".

Ya estaba oscureciendo, las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a brillar, era una hermosa noche... nada que ver con el año anterior cuando llovía torrencialmente y terminaron todos mojados. Harry entonces sacó su túnica negra de Hogwarts de su baúl, ya estaba por llegar a la estación, Ron lo miró e hizo lo mismo que su amigo, cada uno se colocó su uniforme y se volvieron a sentar. Los dos miraron por la ventana, unas débiles luces se podían ver de lejos, seguramente estarían llegando a Hogsmeade. 

Harry sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, la verdad es que se sentía muy nervioso e inseguro y lo peor al parecer era que no sabía la razón de que sus nervios le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Aunque pensándolo mejor... este año tendrían los TIMOS, tendrían que escoger un nuevo jugador para el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor y un nuevo capitán, el sueño que había tenido aún lo tenía inquieto sin saber el por qué y lo peor de todo... Voldemort estaría al acecho.

El tren ya estaba aminorando la marcha, se detenía lentamente hasta que al fin frenó en seco con un suave sonido de la chimenea. En ese momento Harry sintió mariposas en su estómago y solo atinó a tropezarse mientras iba bajando la corta escalera del tren, afortunadamente Ron alcanzó a sujetarlo. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts, entre los murmullos de la gran multitud que había en la estación se escuchaban los graves gritos de Hagrid...

- ¡¡Los de Primer Año por aquí!! – decía con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¡Los de primer año síganme por favor!!

Como todos los años, los alumnos que recién comenzaban a asistir a Hogwarts tenían que irse en botes y cruzar el lago junto con Hagrid, era una de las ceremonias de bienvenida para los novatos.

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia los carruajes, Ron de vez en cuando estiraba el cuello, al parecer estaba buscando algo (que Harry no tenía idea), le recordaba en parte al rostro de tía Petunia cuando vigilaba a los vecinos. Los chicos subieron al carruaje seguidos por Neville y otro chico al que no conocían. El chico sólo les sonrió y se volvió a mirar hacia fuera.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, se sentía muy agradable ir sentado admirando la hermosa noche que los rodeaba, al menos era lo que pensaba Harry, a diferencia de Ron que tenía el aspecto de un ogro. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza gacha. 

Harry se fue hablando entonces con Neville, el chico estaba muy preocupado por este nuevo año, le preocupaba especialmente Snape, temía que estuviera más mal genio que nunca, Snape era la persona más temida por Neville y solo la presencia de él lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. 

- Espero este año poder recordar las contraseñas para entrar a la sala común – dijo Neville algo esperanzado – No me quiero quedar nuevamente toda la noche fuera y durmiendo en los pasillos mientras el Barón Sanguinario se pasea por allí – diciendo esto último con nerviosismo.

Harry por mientras le daba al chico un discurso de autoestima, aunque no era la persona más calificada para eso, logró hacer que Neville se sintiera, al parecer, algo mejor.

Los carruajes al fin se detuvieron, Harry bajó de ahí, más ansioso que nunca de volver a pasar por los pasillos de Hogwarts y visitar las distintas salas que ahí se encontraban. Aunque Harry ya había visto su colegio muchas veces, jamás lo dejaba de sorprender. El enorme castillo se imponía en el paisaje, repleto de ventanas y de torres, era como estar en la edad feudal. Delante del castillo se situaba un gran lago negro que reflejaba las estrellas, ese lago separaba a Hogwarts de Hogsmeade, allí vivían montones de criaturas (las que Harry tuvo la oportunidad de conocer). A un lado del castillo se ubicaba un frondoso y oscuro bosque y sobre todo el imponente paisaje había una noche llena de estrellas con una media luna.

Ante Harry se ubicaba una escalera de piedra seguida de una enorme puerta de roble, que se abría mágicamente. Al quedar abierta, la figura de una mujer algo anciana y de rostro muy severo quedó al descubierto, llevaba una túnica verde muy oscuro y un sombrero puntiagudo, bajo el sombrero de podía observar que llevaba su cabello atado en un muy apretado moño.

- Bienvenidos alumnos... – dijo la bruja aún con su seria expresión – a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. – se escucharon algunos murmullos de emoción entre los alumnos. – Hagan el favor de entrar, todos iremos al Gran Salón donde después de la ceremonia de selección se celebrará el banquete de bienvenida... Síganme por favor.

La gran multitud siguió a la mujer por los lúgubres pasillos alumbrados por unas pocas antorchas, subieron escaleras y pasaron al lado de unas viejas armaduras. Había sido muy tranquilo... Harry se esperaba las sorpresas que como todos los años les tenía preparado Peeves, el _poltergeit_ que habitaba en Hogwarts, nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de gastarles una broma a los alumnos. A Harry se le pasó por la cabeza, tan solo unos segundos, de que los fantasmas de Hogwarts habían decidido echar al Peeves del castillo, pero esa idea fue desechada de inmediato... Al parecer Peeves estaba esperando a que la profesora McGonagall se fuera, ya que apenas la bruja se marchó a buscar a los nuevos estudiantes, el _Poltergeits_ salió de detrás del cuadro de un mago de la edad media y como por arte de magia hizo que todo el vestíbulo se empezara a mover, todos los alumnos tenían un enorme griterío, algunos se cayeron al no poder mantenerse en pie por el movimiento, todo era un caos y por supuesto Peeves se retorcijaba de la risa en un rincón, los prefectos de las casas ordenaban Peeves que detuviera tal travesura... el cual por supuesto hizo caso omiso a los mandatos, estaba muy divertido como para detener todo esto. El piso se seguía moviendo, el techo ondeaba sobre ellos y las antorchas se encendían y apagaban o cambiaban de color (a los magos de familia muggle, eso les recordaba una discoteca).

En eso, la puerta del gran comedor se abrió, Peeves dejó de reír al mismo tiempo que hacía que todo quedara en orden, los alumnos se calmaron un poco y la gran mayoría miró al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, un hombre de una miraba demasiado fría y severa, de nariz muy ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento...

- Pro-pro... profesor Snape – decía apenas Peeves – yo sólo estaba...

- Se perfectamente lo que hacías, estúpido enano endiablado – le respondió el profesor con su inconfundible voz la que hacía temblar a cualquiera – ahora vete! ya has retrasado demasiado la ceremonia de bienvenida. – Peeves se marchó de inmediato, sin antes lanzar algunas groserías a los alumnos y botar las armaduras que estaban en su camino. Con un movimiento de varita de Snape, todo volvió a su lugar - Síganme! Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Los de primero ya deberían estar esperando aquí. – Snape giró sobre sus talones lo cual hizo que su capa hiciera un frufrú y continuó hasta la mesa central.

Harry y los demás alumnos entraron al Gran Comedor, toda la sala se imponía ante ellos. Harry no se dejaba se sorprender de Hogwarts... toda esa infinidad de velas levitadoras que hacían parecer el salón más mágico de lo que ya era, las cuatro enormes mesas de cada casa con otra delante de todas que pertenecía a los profesores, en las paredes los estandartes de cada casa, cada uno con sus colores respectivos, su mascota y su inicial. Las antorchas y los antiguos pilares de piedra bien tallada que sostenían el techo, el cual estaba precioso... hacía parecer de que en vez de estar en el gran salón estuvieran en los mismos terrenos fuera del castillo contemplando la noche, el cielo parecía de terciopelo negro con millones de puntitos blancos y brillantes en él.

Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Ron más o menos en la mitad de la mesa, Ron seguía estirando el cuello de vez en cuando y parándose de su asiento a cada rato, parecía como si hubieran clavos y no se pudiera sentar. Todos los alumnos hacían un gran alboroto, todos se saludaban entre ellos y se hacían señas. Ya todas las casas estaban en orden, aunque aún seguía habiendo mucho ruido.

En eso llegó Hermione, venía desde la mesa de los profesores, se sentó frente a Harry al cual le sonrió y Ron la miró fríamente, la chica no le hizo caso, sólo se dio vuelta. Un hombre muy anciano estaba tintineando su copa tratando de llamar la atención. El anciano era de estatura alta, tenía una barba extremadamente larga de un color blanco casi plateado que llamaba mucho la atención, llevaba unos anteojos de media luna y una túnica bastante larga color morado con cintas doradas.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, el único ruido que había era el de un leve viento que sacudía suavemente algunas ventanas...

- Bienvenidos queridos alumnos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts – dijo el hombre de la barba – espero que hayan tenido unas agradables vacaciones y que sus cerebros hayan podido descansar – esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡pero ya es tiempo de que sus huecas cabezas vuelvan a trabajar! – hubo algunas risas entre el público, pero Hermione al parecer no le gustó mucho el comentario del, hombre... "no soy una cabeza hueca" – Lo siento señorita Granger, el comentario no iba para todos – todos miraron a Hermione y ella se sonrojó profundamente ocultando su cabeza bajo sus brazos. Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Bien estimados alumnos, ahora daremos comienzo a la ceremonia de selección.

En ese instante se abrió la gran puerta de roble, delante de una caravana de niños iba la profesora McGonagall. La profesora hizo que los alumnos de detuvieran, ella subió hacia la mesa de los profesores y entró por una puerta, al volver traía con ella una especie de sombrero de mago, estaba muy desgastado, tenía algunas costuras rotas y estaba muy empolvado. El sombrero hizo una especie de movimiento y se abrió una ranura en el ala del sombrero...

__

Oh, novato en Hogwarts!

Soy el que decidirá tu destino

el que sabrá todo de ti

Soy el seleccionador

Leeré tu mente

descubriré tus miedos y deseos.

No temas probarme...

que no contagio los piojos

Sólo te asignaré una casa, 

donde grandes cosas podrás lograr

y donde una nueva familia encontrarás

Podrías quedar en Gryffindor

donde el valor resalta en ti.

Llenos de espíritu

que te ayudará a pasar cualquier prueba.

La seguridad y fulgor en sus actos son cosa de admiración.

Así como también está Ravenclaw,

donde prevalece la sabiduría, 

gente astuta y sagaz.

Donde la garra para pensar 

se compara con la gran y poderosa garra del águila.

O podrías quedar en Slytherin

donde la ambición es la característica que los diferencia de otras 

casas.

Harían lo que fuera para alcanzar sus metas.

Una gran amistad los une con un mismo ideal.

¿O querrías pertenecer a Hufflepuff?

donde el esfuerzo y la constancia son tus mejores aliados.

Esa gente no se rinde hasta lograr sus metas.

Gente muy perseverante y capaz.

Así es que no temas probarme.

Sólo leeré tu mente.

Mis elecciones jamás erran.

Pruébame y verás que estoy en lo cierto

Por algo me llaman...

"El sombrero seleccionador"

Hubo una gran ovación de parte de todos los que estaban en el comedor, el sombrero seleccionador volvió a su lugar en el taburete y se cerró la ranura en el ala. La profesora McGonagall se ubicó junto al sombrero...

- Cuando diga sus nombres – dijo la mujer – por favor pasen adelante a probarse el sombrero que los seleccionará para sus casas...- la profesora desenrolló un pergamino.... 

- Adams, Rachel! – Harry vio como una chica morena con expresión algo nerviosa subía hacia donde se encontraba en sombrero y era seleccionada para Hufflepuff donde su casa la recibía con grandes aplausos.

Después de eso ya no tomó mucha atención, tenía mucha hambre y lo único que quería en ese momento era que la selección terminara para que comenzara el banquete.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Continuará...

__


	4. "¿Quien entiende?"

****

Capítulo 4: "¿Quién entiende?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry conversó con Ron durante la selección, veían como Hermione recibía a los nuevos de Gryffindor, la chica tenía una expresión de mucho orgullo en su rostro.

Con el nombre de "Zanussi, Mark" (que fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw), se dio por finalizada ceremonia. La profesora McGonagall tomó el sombrero y lo llevó a un cuarto que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de los profesores. 

Nuevamente el hombre de la larga barba se puso de pie y levantó sus brazos indicando silencio, todos quedaron callados.

- Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos en Hogwarts – dijo el hombre – para que los nuevos me conozcan soy el profesor Dumbledore y soy el director de Hogwarts. Bien queridos niños... espero que todos estén a gusto en su casa y que espero también que este año sea muy bueno para todos. Un aviso importante para todos los estudiantes, ya que algunos no han comprendido aún, el bosque prohibido, como lo dice su nombre, está completamente excluido de los terrenos de Hogwarts y la persona que se atreviera a pisar ese lugar sería severamente sancionado, si no es que antes ya haya sido atacado por alguna criatura.

Otro de los importantes avisos que les debo comunicar es que el campeonato de las casas y de quidditch volverá a reiniciarse – hubo un gran griterío de emoción de parte de todos – deben recordar que sus logros serán recompensados por puntos para sus casas, pero por cualquier desacato se les serán descontados. 

Las pruebas para entrar a los equipos de cada casa se efectuaran en la segunda semana de clases en el campo de quidditch – Harry le dio un pequeño codazo a Ron al escuchar eso – lo otro que debo comunicarles es que ha pedido de la gran mayoría de los apoderados del colegio con la excusa de que sus pupilos han estado muy flojos y que las clases de vuelo no son completamente... "deportivas", se realizará durante todo el año como actividad extraescolar clases de Gimnasia – hubo murmullos en la sala en especial de parte de las chicas – ...todo el que quiera inscribirse tendrá que dirigirse con la profesora que impartirá esta actividad, ella llegará dentro de unos días. La profesora me ha pedido que les comunicara que para esta clase tendrán que asistir con ropa deportiva o cómoda, lo que lamentablemente no pudimos comunicarles en su carta de Hogwarts que les llegó durante el verano por la simple razón que los apoderados pidieron esta actividad después de haber sido enviada.

También les debo anunciar que la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llegará mañana por la mañana y les será presentada en ese momento... – Harry se fijó en ese momento que había una silla vacía junto a Snape, a Harry le pareció ver algo muy raro... Snape no parecía enojado, se suponía que tendría que estarlo, ya que nuevamente se le había escapado el puesto para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – mmm... veamos... al parecer se me queda algo en el tintero...mmm – la profesora McGonagall llamó la atención de Dumbledore con una suave tos y comenzó a hacer unos moviemientos con su varita que al parecer el director entendió - ... ah, sí! por supuesto... Este año, se celebrará uno de los aconteciemientos más grandes de la historia de Hogwarts. Discúlpeme profesor Binns si le molesta que yo le cuente algo de historia a estos muchachos – el profesor fantasma hizo un movió la cabeza en señal de que continuara – Bien... no se sabe con exactitud en qué año se fundó nuestro querido colegio, pero según historiadores de la magia se dice que fue hace más de nueve siglos y resulta que este año según las anotaciones que se han hecho sería la celebración del aniversario del primer milenio de existencia de Hogwarts! – Dumbledore dijo esto con mucho entusiasmo, los alumnos se le quedaron viendo sin comprender – Veo que a algunos les importa un comino el aniversario de su colegio – dijo con voz seria – De todas maneras para celebrar esta... gran ocasión, en el mes de abril, se realizará un baile al que todos están invitados, incluyendo a alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero. – esta vez hubo murmullos de gran entusiasmo por parte de todos (o casi todos) – por eso este año hemos pedido túnica de gala, también tendrán que llevar parejas de baile – hubieron más voces de emoción esta vez. – y después no me vengan con la cosa de que no les avisamos con anticipación – les dijo a los estudiantes sin dejar de sonreír - Uff... creo que ya lo he dicho todo, me quedé sin saliva de tanto hablar. Sólo les puedo decir una cosa más... ¡A COMER! – Dumbledore tomó de inmediato asiento junto al pequeño profesor Flitwick.

A penas frente a Harry aparecieron las fuentes con abundante comida, éste tomó su plato en comenzó a llenarlo con un poco de cada cosa: carne asada, pollo al jugo, papas cocidas, montones de ensaladas y varias otras cosas. Harry sintió como su estómago se iba llenando, lo cual se sentía muy bien.

- Genial – dijo Ron con sarcasmo a Harry – otro baile, tendré que pasar nuevamente por la vergüenza de invitar a alguien.

- ¿Y por qué no invitas a Hermione este año? – le sugirió Harry.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? – le recriminó su amigo con ojos de plato y las orejas coloradas, aunque Harry no supo si era de enojo o de vergüenza. – tendría que estar bien desesperado para hacer algo así.

- Pero el año pasado lo hiciste

- Harry... ya te dije... estaba desesperado. Faltaba muy poco para el baile y no tenía a nadie todavía.

- Si... como sea. – dijo Harry volviéndose a la comida

- Además... – añadió el chico pasados unos minutos de estar pensativo - ¿no crees que este año Hermione irá con su "_Sam_"?

- Tenemos hasta abril para saberlo, falta mucho aún.

- Es verdad... 

El resto de la cena, Harry y Ron se la pasaron hablando se cosas que según los chicos era de menos importancia... como las clases por ejemplo. Hablaron sobre la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, preguntándose si sería tan buena como el Profesor Lupin o sería otro caso perdido como Lockhart. También hablaron solo unas palabras sobre la nueva clase que se impartiría, en la que los dos quedaron muy de acuerdo... definitivamente no la tomarían "esa es cosa de chicas". Harry aparte tenía ya mucho que hacer con el equipo de Quidditch y Ron al parecer se confió mucho en que iba a entrar. Le preguntaron a Hermione si es que ella tomaría esa clase – lo pensaré, le preguntaré Sam si es que me quiere acompañar – les contestó la chica, lo cual causó un bufido reprobatorio de Ron. 

De repente, un gran golpe se escuchó en todo el Gran Salón. Todos miraron hacia la entrada. Pegado a la gran puerta de roble, estaba un hombre dos veces más grande que una persona común y corriente y tres veces más ancho. Tenía la respiración agitada como su hubiera corrido durante mucho tiempo y muy rápido y en su cara se podía notar explícitamente una expresión de preocupación y miedo....

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – grito el gigante, llamando la atención de éste.

- ¿Si, Hagrid? – le preguntó el profesor con voz muy calmada.

- Necesito que venga conmigo... es urgente. Pasó algo en el bosque prohibido. Es sobre... usted ya sabe. – Hagrid dijo todo esto sin preocuparse ni un poco que los estudiantes estuvieran escuchando. Sólo estaba muy alterado

- ¿se trata de la criatura? – preguntó Dumbledore con más interés.

- Sí, profesor – Dumbledore se puso de pie de inmediato, le dijo unas palabras que no se pudieron oír al profesor Snape y salió corriendo (al menos para su edad era correr) del Gran Salón seguido por Hagrid que cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza causando un gran estruendo.

Hubo un gran murmullo en toda la sala, era muy raro que Hagrid apareciera de repente, además alterado y asustado y que solo una pequeña conversación haya podido causar tal preocupación en Dumbledore era raro. Ya que Dumbledore era ese tipo de hombres que no solía demostrar muy a menudo sus sentimientos en frente de las multitudes.

- ¿De que estarían hablando Hagrid y Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry.

- Lo que haya sido debió ser muy importante, ya que hizo que Dumbledore dejara su cena a la mitad – le contestó Ron - ¿Crees que haya sido algo con Quién-tú-sabes? Hagrid mencionó algo sobre... usted ya sabe o algo así.

- Tal vez... – balbuceó Harry, sin evitar preocuparse un poco.

- Pero Dumbledore luego dijo algo sobre una criatura... – Hermione al parecer había estado poniendo atención a la conversación que tenían los chicos. 

- Tal vez Hagrid tuvo problemas con alguna criatura del bosque – le interrumpió Ron a la chica.

- No creo... Hagrid es capaz de controlar a cualquier criatura o monstruo, debió haber sido algo muy grave para haber tenido que llamar a Dumbledore. – dijo Hermione.

- De todas maneras...- dijo Harry – no creo que Voldemort... – Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre - ...lo siento, entre a Hogwarts, digo... Dumbledore se encuentra aquí ¿no?, ¿no se supone que Vold... Ustedes-saben-quién, le teme? – Harry no pudo evitar poner una nota de preocupación en su voz, lo que sus amigos notaron.

- No te preocupes, Harry – le dijo Hermione – estarás a salvo mientras estés aquí – dijo con tono de "eso creo".

- Y nosotros estamos contigo – le dijo Ron sonriendo algo nervioso pero seguro. Hermione asintió.

Harry en ese instante sintió que una tremenda alegría se apoderaba de él y que por un momento, toda la inquietud que lo invadía había desaparecido; no podía creer que tuviera amigos tan buenos. Los que nunca antes de cumplir sus once años creería que tendría. Era cierto que de vez en cuando tenían sus peleas y discusiones o que no siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo. A Harry le dio un retorcijón en las tripas cuando recordó la vez el año pasado donde él estuvo peleado casi dos meses con Ron. Esos habían sido los peores momentos de Harry durante su vida en Hogwarts o quizás en toda su vida. O también cuando en tercer año estuvieron sin hablarle a Hermione por mucho tiempo, pero de todas maneras todo se había solucionado. Nada podría cortar aquella amistad que los unía, al menos eso era lo que Harry creía y no tenía duda alguna de que sus amigos sentían lo mismo. 

Harry se disponía a responderles a sus amigos, pero no pudo. Todo el Gran Salón se quedó en silencio, aunque eso haya costado que Snape haya usado el encantamiento _Sonorus _para conseguirlo.

- SILENCIO!! – grito el profesor Snape, luego siguió hablando con su peculiar voz – A pedido de el director Dumbledore... todos los alumnos deberán dirigirse de inmediato a las salas comunes, también dice que siente mucho interrumpirlos en su cena – Snape dijo esto al parecer con mucha dificultad, no era su especialidad pedir disculpas – Pero es por su seguridad. Ahora, que los prefectos de cada casa guíen a los de primero a sus respectivas salas comunes... Buenas noches – el profesor de dio media vuelta y se dirigió a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

- Chicos... los veré en la sala común ¿si? – les dijo Hermione, mientras estaba tratando de llamar a los chicos de primero. – la contraseña para entrar es "bombones de licor" - les susurró

Harry y Ron salieron del Gran Comedor con cierta dificultad, ya que había mucha gente en la salida. Iban caminando por los pasillos, detrás de ellos venían algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor.

La cabeza de Harry en ese momento parecía una batidora, se le revolvían todos los pensamientos, por un lado se sentía seguro de que estuviera en Hogwarts, pero por otro lado tenía miedo. ¿Y si Voldemort se encontraba ahí? 

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – le preguntó Ron al ver la expresión de su amigo.

- Eh?... claro, estoy bien – Harry volteó la cabeza para no tener que mirar a Ron, la verdad era que su expresión no engañaba ni siquiera a la profesora Trelanwey. 

Harry iba mirando las paredes, se fijaba en los distintos cuadros que los saludaban y les daban la bienvenida. Iba caminando junto a sus pensamientos, cuando de repente pasó junto a una gran ventana. Una silueta oscura apareció desde el bosque, volando y muy rápido.

- "¿Buckbeak?" – pensó Harry – "no, no puede ser... el está con Sirius. Y Sirius se encuentra con Lupin... ¿qué habrá sido?..."

- ¿Contraseña? – Harry se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraban frente al retrato de una señora gorda que llevaba un vestido color rosa.

- Ehh... "bombones de licor" – respondió Harry. En un segundo, el cuadro se movió para dar paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba igual que siempre: una sala de forma circular, con varios y cómodos sillones y una chimenea en la que crepitaba un suave y cálido fuego que emitía una tenue luz la que hacía parecer más acogedora la sala.

- Buenas noches, Harry... – dijo Ron dando un bostezo – me voy a dormir...tengo sueño.

- ¿No vas a esperar a Hermione? – le preguntó Harry, Ron puso una cara pensativa.

- Mmmm... no, no quiero verla cuando llegue y comience a hablar sobre su "_Sam"_, espérala tú si quieres._ – _le respondió el chico que se fue hacia el cuarto.

- Bueno... haz lo que quieras. – Harry se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea y sentó ahí a esperar a su amiga. Se puso a pensar... ¿qué le sucedía a Ron?... al parecer todo lo referente a Hermione lo afectaba. Tal vez era porque Ron conocía hace tanto tiempo a Hermione que ya la consideraba su hermana o algo así y la sobreprotegía, así como también sobreprotegía a Ginny. Pero había razones para que se preocupara tanto de Ginny, ya que ella era más pequeña. En cambio Hermione era de su misma edad y Ron sabe que ella es experta en hechizos y todo eso, y que es perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, especialmente con ese terrible genio que tenía de vez en cuando - "¿Pero qué me pasa? Soy el único que no entiende nada".

- Hola, Harry... ¿y Ron?

- Ah?... hola Hermione... te demoraste harto.

- Es que tuve problemas con unos chicos... se perdieron. Se fueron en la fila de los de Ravenclaw... menos mal que Sam se dio cuenta.

- "Menos mal que Ron no estaba aquí" – pensó Harry. – Aps.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Él se fue a dormir, dijo que tenía sueño. – le respondió – de todas maneras... ¿no que se habían peleado?

- Sólo preguntaba – contestó la chica, luego se fijó en Harry - ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, sólo pensaba... – "¿por qué todos le preguntaban eso?", luego dijo – ¿No te parece que Ron está raro?

- ¿Más raro de lo que ya es? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a la que Harry respondió con una – Sí... tal vez. Está como... algo... alterado. Especialmente conmigo, parece que se enojó como siempre... pero no tengo idea por qué. Ya que no le he dicho ni hecho nada malo.

- Tienes razón... deben ser cosas suyas. Ron es muy reservado en sus cosas... bueno... en algunas.

- Sip... bueno Harry, buenas noches, estoy muy cansada. Nos vemos mañana. Menos mal que mañana podré dormir hasta tarde, es sábado.

- Es cierto...buenas noches.- Harry se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego por harto tiempo... sentía como sus párpados se cerraban, el sueño le había ganado...

"Una figura se estaba acercando a Harry... no era humana. "¿Buckbeak?" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que no era él. Esta criatura era diferente, tenía unas grandes alas, pero no de águila... eran unas alas parecidas a las de las golondrinas. No podía verle el rostro, solo se podía vislumbrar su silueta, la sombra.

Harry miraba como este animal se iba alejando, Harry sintió curiosidad de saber donde se dirigía, lo siguió. ¿Qué pasaba? Harry trataba de caminar pero era como si una pared invisible se interpusiera en el camino, ya no podía avanzar, ni tampoco retroceder, no podía moverse a ningún lado... estaba atrapado en un cubo imaginario. 

Harry trató de pedir ayuda pero su voz no se escuchaba. Cansado ya de gritar sin sentido, Harry se quedó ahí quieto. Contemplaba la silueta del animal o lo que haya sido. Se encontraba de pie, sobre sus cuatro patas, frente a lo que parecía claramente una puerta gigante, donde brillaban unos bordes dorados, era la única luz que se podía notar en el lugar, aunque no sabía donde se encontraba.

De repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente, de ahí salía la luz más brillante que pudo haberse visto, era muy blanca e iluminó todo lo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta... nada. El animal seguía siendo una sombra, pero ya no estaba solo, otra figura salía desde la puerta. A Harry le pareció conocida, era un hombre, tampoco se le podía ver el rostro. Éste se acercó a la criatura y al parecer comenzó a acariciarlo. Harry sintió entonces un sonido, era muy reconfortable y hermoso. Pero en un momento todo acabó. 

El hombre dejó de acariciar a la criatura, y fijó su vista en dirección a Harry, a éste le dio un susto repentino, ¿qué haría?. 

El hombre, empezó a ondear sus manos haciendo algún tipo de gesto. Harry vio que el hombre se estaba acercando... ¿pero como podía ser eso? si el hombre estaba a la misma distancia de la puerta. Había sucedido algo distinto, era Harry el que se le estaba acercando. Hasta que al fin se detuvo, estaban frente a frente. Harry seguía sin poder moverse aún. 

__

- Ayúdame... por favor ayúdame. – decía una grave voz.El hombre levantó la cabeza, Harry, solo por unos momentos pudo ver unos ojos azul intenso, solo por unos momentos. El hombre levantó su brazo derecho y puso la palma de su mano frente a la cara de Harry e hizo que el muro invisible brillara al mismo tiempo de sonaba un gran estallido..."

- Aaah!! – Harry despertó, sudaba frió y tenía la respiración muy agitada, tenía su mano en el pecho tratando se calmar su respiración. Al tranquilizarse un poco, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea en la sala común, se había quedado dormido ahí, aún era muy de noche – Todo fue un sueño – se dijo a sí mismo. 

Harry se puso de pie y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Estaba muy cansado para ponerse el pijama, así es que solo se acostó con lo puesto, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormido.

Harry dormía plácidamente, se sentía genial poder descansar sintiendo las suaves sábanas que lo mantenían a una temperatura muy agradable para su cuerpo, estaba tan tranquilo consigo mismo que parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido el sueño de esa noche, había dejado todo de lado, sólo dormía. Lamentablemente ese momento tendría que acabar alguna vez...

Una hermosa lechuza blanca con pequeñas manchas pardas y unos penetrantes ojos ambarinos penetró en el cuarto del chico desde la ventana que estaba abierta. El ave se posó finalmente en el costado de Harry y no muy cuidadosamente empezó a pelliscarlo con su pico. Harry inconscientemente comenzó a dar manotazos hacia cualquier lado, pegándole accidentalmente a la lechuza, lo que causó su ira y empezó a pelliscarlo esta vez con más fuerza y le enterraba sus garras en el hombro. Logró que Harry despertara...

- Ouch, Hedwig! – dijo Harry apartándola de sí y sobándose el hombro - ¿a la próxima podrías ser más suave? – Hedwig le lanzó una mirada de enojo – Bien... bien, no me despertaba, tenías el derecho. ¿tienes algo para mí? – Hedwig levantó su pata derecha donde traía un trozo de pergamino enrrollado, Harry lo desató y se dispuso a leer, el chico reconoció los singulares garabatos de Hagrid:

__

Querido Harry:

Espero que hayas llegado bien a Hogwarts, discúlpame por

no haberte saludado ayer pero tenía asuntos muy importantes, 

¿podrías venir mañana? puedes traer a Ron y a Hermione.

Necesito que me ayuden con algunos asuntos. 

Un gran abrazo

Hagrid

- Genial, tendré algo que hacer ... no tenía mechas ganas de quedarme en la sala común... - pensó Harry mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha. Luego de salir y estar limpio Harry se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón ya que no pilló ni a Hermione ni a Ron en la sala común. La verdad también era que tenía mucha hambre por no poder haber terminado su cena la noche anterior, aprovecharía de comer algo.

Al llegar al gran salón sólo había llegado un poco de gente, al parecer estaba llegando justo para el desayuno. El chico se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor a esperar a sus amigos. Unos minutos después llegó Ron e iba solo. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia Harry, se sentó junto a Harry... el chico traía una expresión de mucha ira, pero al ver a Harry al parecer le dio mucha gracia...

- Harry...¿cuánto puedes dormir? - le preguntó su amigo

- ¿Cómo que cuánto puedo dormir?, si recién va a empezar el desayuno - Ron ahogó una risa

- Harry... el desayuno fue hace... seis horas - le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

- Eeeh... no tuve muy buena noche, jeje. Pero igual, llegué justo para el almuerzo

- Eso sí, pero igual tie... - Ron se detuvo en seco, estaba mirando hacia la puerta con una mirada asesina, al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de eso ya que miró hacia esa dirección, sólo vio a Hermione que estaba entrando y se dirigía a la mesa de su casa. La chica saludó a Harry, primero dijo algo parecido a lo de Ron, pero Harry notó que no le dirigió ninguna palabra a Ron y viceversa, el momento antes de comer fue muy frío, los dos "amigos" si se les puede llamar así se lanzaban miradas asesinas, cada uno estaba a cada lado de Harry, incluso para hablar usaban a Harry como medio de comunicación...

- ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos, eh? - dijo de repente Harry que ya no aguantaba más la incómoda situación - ¿Por qué siempre soy el único que no entiende nada?

- Harry... dile a ese idiota de TU amigo que te responda

- Harry... dile a esa "traidora" de esa sabelotodo que no soy ningún idiota.

- Pues dile a ese pasador de rollo de Ronald, que tampoco soy una traidora.

- Dile de mi parte a esa... tipa, que no soy ning... - el chico pelirrojo no alcanzó a terminar.

- Ya, me tienen harto! si tienen que conversar, hablen entre ustedes yo no les voy a hacer de árbitro... Quiero comer tranquilo, ¿me dejan?

Los dos peleadores no siguieron discutiendo, solo se miraban con miradas muy frías, de esas que te congelan hasta la médula. Harry prefirió no seguir "interviniendo", sólo puso atención a su plato en el que por arte de magia apareció todo tipo de comida. Ya de veras que Harry no entendía nada, después les preguntaría a cada uno la versión de los hechos, sólo quería estar tranquilo.

Mientras comía (su estómago estaba muy agradecido), el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio algunos golpecitos a su copa para poder llamar la atención de los alumnos, Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y no supo como no se había dado cuenta, estuvo esperando saber quien iba a ser durante todo el verano y justo cuando por fin llega no se da cuenta...

- Queridos alumnos... por algunos problemas personales la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras no pudo llegar esta mañana, pero he aquí! Les presento a todos a su nueva profesora de esta cátedra: la señorita Agatha Langford - de una silla al lado del profesor Snape, se puso de pie una mujer ni joven ni vieja, alrededor de unos treinta y cinco años, tenía el pelo castaño muy claro casi llegando a rubio y hasta los hombros, era muy delgada y de estatura media, tenía cierto parecido a una alemana. Harry también se pudo dar cuenta que tenía en su rostro la misma expresión entre seria y contenta de la profesora McGonagall, la cual imponía mucho respeto y daba cuenta en seguida de que con esta profesora era mejor no tener problemas.

La profesora Langford, miraba con detenimiento todo el Gran Salón, mientras la gran mayoría de los alumnos aplaudían, en especial las chicas, que Harry pensó que eran feminismos. Los chicos nunca habían tenido antes una profesora que impartiera esa materia y que llegara una mujer en vez de un hombre era ya de por sí raro. Harry siguió mirando por un momento la mesa de los profesores, pero algo hizo desviar la mirada de Harry de la profesora... Snape. Severus Snape, el profesor mas odiado por casi todos en Hogwarts y el más serio e injusto de todos, el profesor que había deseado impartir las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras desde que hacía clases en este colegio y odiaba a cualquiera que le quite el puesto... estaba sonriendo!, lo que era muy raro ya que él nunca sonreía, excepto cuando ponía a algunos de sus alumnos en vergüenza y lanzaba esa apestosa y desagradable risa sarcástica. Y la otra razón era que de nuevo se le había escapado de las manos el puesto de profesor de DCAO. Eso ya era muy raro, quiso comentárselo a sus amigos pero prefirió no hablar para no causar otra discusión, en vez de hablar, Harry se volvió a escuchar al director...

- Bueno... eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles hasta ahora - añadió el profesor Dumbledore - les comunico también que la profesora que impartirá las clases de gimnasia llegara esta tarde por problemas personales. Pueden seguir comiendo.

Harry hizo caso al consejo de Dumbledore y continuó con su almuerzo, tratando de no prestar atención a las miradas asesinas que se enviaban sus dos amigos mutuamente, en vez de eso, trató de pensar en algo más agradable como... la visita que le haría Harry a Hagrid al otro día. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo y conversar con él, Hagrid era uno de sus mejores amigos, él siempre lo había apoyado y se tenían mucho aprecio. Sí, ese pensamiento le había alegrado el día y no tenía ninguna intención de arruinárselo. Luego le preguntaría a sus amigos si lo querían acompañar donde Hagrid.

Harry ya había terminado su comida y decidió levantarse e ir a la sala común, fue con Ron, Hermione se había ido en otra dirección la cual no les quiso decir. Harry y Ron iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts camino a su sala común, Harry iba a preguntarle a su amigo sobre lo de Hagrid, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al notar que en el rostro de Ron había dibujada una expresión algo desanimada...

- ¿Te pasa algo a ti? - preguntó Harry

- No... nada, sólo... sólo... sólo me duele un poco el estómago, sí, eso - le contestó Ron en un tono de nerviosismo

- Mmmm, si tú lo dices... - Dijo Harry, nada convencido de la respuesta que había obtenido, pero aún así decidió no seguir el interrogatorio, prefirió cambiar el tema - Ah, sí! se me olvidaba... Hagrid me envió una nota en "la mañana", diciéndome que lo fuéramos a visitar mañana... ¿vienes?

- Claro!, genial... ¿irá...? - Ron no terminó su frase, se detuvo en seco, al parecer su última palabra había salido por accidente.

- Bueno... eso era... ¿te animas a jugar ajedrez? - le preguntó Harry a su amigo, Ron lo miró con las cejas arqueadas - sé que me vas a ganar, Ron. 

- Vale... si lo dices así...

Harry y Ron se pasaron el resto de la tarde en la sala común jugando partidas de ajedrez mágico, era genial como las piezas se movían por sí mismas y se destruían automáticamente. Aunque Harry había mejorado notablemente en este juego, el pelirrojo seguía siendo, a juicio de Harry, el mejor jugador de ajedrez de Hogwarts. Por fin habían terminado su quinta partida, Ron había ganado con una simple jugada (según sus opiniones). 

Los chicos se sentaron frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea a conversar, sólo ociosidades. En eso, los chicos notan que una chica iba entrando por el cuadro de la señora gorda, era Hermione. La chica se les acercó y acto seguido Ron se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los cuartos de los chicos...

- Imbécil... - se le hoyó decir a Hermione que seguía con la vista al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué con él, eh? - preguntó Harry - Me quedo dormido un día y me pierdo de los acontecimientos... ¿me podrías decir que les pasa?

- Pues... verás, Harry... tu amigo es un imbécil, pasa rollos e idiota! - le contestó Hermione como si quisiera desahogarse eso hace mucho tiempo - Te acordarás de Sam? bueno... en la mañana Ron me pidió que lo acompañara a la lechucería porque tenía que enviarles una carta a sus padres... yo le dije que no podía porque me había quedado de ver con Sam en el lago y el entonces...

- Ok, ya me puedo imaginar lo siguiente... se insultaron mutuamente hasta llegar a más discusiones, lo que hizo que ahora se odien...

- Exacto, no entiendo por qué de pone así... pero bueno.... A propósito, en la mañana vi que Hedwig te andaba buscando, ¿que te traía?

- Una carta de Hagrid... quiere que lo vaya a visitar mañana... ¿vienes?

- Por supuesto! tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

- Ok, bueno - Harry lanzó un gran bostezo - buenas noches, Hermione... me voy a dormir

- Buenas noches, Harry - el chico iba caminando hacia su habitación, pero de repente un pensamiento lo detuvo en seco... "ups, había invitado a Ron y Hermione a casa de Hagrid y lo peor de todo era que... irían al mismo tiempo!, ese podría ser un bien momento de reconciliarlos... pero... si no pasaba nada o digamos que sí pasaba algo pero ¿solo peleas y discusiones?... bueno... ya llegaría el momento de saber..."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoooooooolas!!

Ya ta, por fin! discúlpenme por la demora... pero con el cole, las pruebas y todo eso toy terrible de estresada (¬¬)... ya ya... aparte de que no andaba con mucha inspiración que digamos (se nota?...)

okis...

****

Leia-Pandora: ya lo seguí...

****

Ula Herarc: Ay gracias! ^_^ aki ya ta el otro capitulo

Byesssssss

Plis!! sigan dejando reviews!

****

Nota: este capítulo, si lo habrán notado, casi no traía nada sobre Harry... mas sobre Ron y Hermione... pero el próximo va a ser casi absolutamente Harrito! y se pondrán en claro varias cosillas...


End file.
